Kazakiribane Mai
by Abe No Seimei
Summary: When Sess wants Kagura back he seeks out the high priest of a shrine who can complete this act...but what could the priest be hiding? SessXKagura!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: when Sesshomaru seeks out a way to ressurect Kagura, he learns of a shrine whose high priest can preform this act, he then takes a trip to the old priest's shrine and finds he is much different than he thoght...and what exactly could he be hideing?(SessXkagura)

(firstfic)Disclaimer:YES i own Inuyasha!!!(Rumiko's lawyers come to sue me) what?no!!!!! To war with you I say!!!(everyone dresses as samurai and battle) DIE! 10 more to the left flank!!! Support the right!!! WERE WINNING!!!! O.O what a bazooka?!?NOOOOOOOO!!!(Rumiko blasts the author away)FINE!!! I DONT own Inuyasha!!!T.T

".........." speach

'..........' thought

(..........) author's notes

chapter one: kokoro(heart, mind,spirit)

Sesshomaru walked down the mountain path with his vassels Jaken and Rin(rideing on Ah-Un.) following him. The sun shone on the crimson shrine gates as the demon lord walked beneth them, Rin was singing.

"lord sesshomaru!"said Jaken in his usual annoying voice "Why is it takeing so long? Why must we tread on this path, and so slowly? Can we not ride Ah-Un and fly there mi'lord?"

The stoic demon lordgave no answer to Jaken, but instead threw a stone at him, before the stone could even get close it exploded in a blaze of flameing light then disappered, Jaken in a complete state of shock just stared wide-eyed at where the rock was. Rin finally spoke up,

"Sesshomaru-sama said while walking down this path you should be good and walk slowly, because if you dont you'll blow up!!!"

'How can that little girl be so cheerfull about something like blowing up?' Jaken thought.

The rest of the 24 hour-long trip was in complete silence. They eventually reached the shrine gate and Sesshomaru instructed Rin and Jaken to stay outside them, for Sess was about to enter the main shrine, but first he had to complete the purification rituals, he was bathed in sacred springs and his body clensed of dark energy, he was then dressed in preist's robes and lead into the worship hall of the great goddess Megami No Kokoro there he met the high priest, Kenmei. Sesshomaru then entered the shrine and saw a young man.

"Where is the high priest?" Said Sesshomaru in a calm voice.

"I am the high priest." The young man said.

At this revalation Sesshomaru showed a small spark of suprise, but only for a second.

"I see, then I have something to ask..."

"What?" The young priest asked.

"I need you to preform...." Sesshomaru paused, "To preform a ressurection."

"Of who?"

"The Wind Sorceress Kagura."

"I see."

A/N:sorry for the first chapter being so short, but I need to know if it's worth updateing so let me know in your reveiws please?NO FLAMES!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A new addition to my currently little story I'll try to make the chapters longer.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Jigoku (hell)

"Fine Sesshomaru, I can do it, but you need to bring me the supplies." Kenmei said in a nonchalant voice.

"What are they?" asked Sesshomaru in his usual monotone voice.

"A single strand of hair from one she loved, a strand from hate, a tear of priestess, and the dead heart of a hanyou."

Sesshomaru merely squinted his eyes knowing this priest was completely serious, but refused to show any emotion at this newest remark by Kenmei, he continued.

"Sesshomaru, be back here in 3 days with what I asked, and you have permisson to disregard the gate spell, just tell this to the junior priest outside, and she'll give you the charm."

Sesshomaru then left the main hall of the shrine to leave, but he noticed that the mirror sitting on the table in the centre of the room was glowing.

'Another priest thing.' Sesshomaru thought as the other priests closed the door behind him, but inside something far more evil than just 'another priest thing' was happening, for just as Sesshomaru left a figure leapt from the glowing mirror.

"NO Sesshomaru wait!" The image said.

"He can't hear you, hm hm hmm." Kenmei's voice had suddenly turned malevolent.

"How dare you take my body?!? Naraku!" The real Kenmei said.

"Ah so you've heard of me, don't worry you'll have your body back, after all I'll have a new one once sesshomaru is finished with his 'little quest'." Naraku spoke.

"I promise Naraku, I will kill you, just as Inuyasha did before!"

"Fine, you may try, but you will not kill me, not you, Sesshomaru, or even Kagome can stop me"

"But Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga can!"

"Ha, it seems you missed that part of our conversation, when I sent Sesshomaru to gather supplies I gave him some, incorrect information."

"No." Kenmei said in a voice of desperation.

"And now it's time for you to be sealed back in that accursed mirror."

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" with that Naraku bound Kenmei in to the mirror. Naraku then left the shrine leavening the main hall empty void of any people.

"There's got to be a way to stop him, but as long as I am sealed in this mirror I cannot contact any who are not in link with the spiritual realm. Oh Megami please help me find someone."

A/N I know still short but it is longer than the first, please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3 don't have much to say but Kagura makes her appearance and Sesshomaru finally shows a LITTLE emotion. ALSO THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED, because when I looked back on it I had posted the first draft, (there were SO many errors) thanks to a random review, I rewrote this chapter to cover up my careless mistakes. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Okay Rumiko you can put the bazooka down, I DONT OWN INUYASHA!!!!

Chapter 3: Ai (love)

"My heart, it's beating." Kagura said sitting in a field of flowers, dieing slowly.

"Where should I go?" Naraku's poisons slowly flowing from the wound in her body.

"I can go anywhere, I'm free."

"Agh, my body, I can't move..."

"It's so quiet, I'm completely alone." She looked down at the flowers, so happy and carefree.

"Will I die here? All alone?" Kagura looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Sessho.... maru?" she said looking at his stolid face.

"I came here following the scent of Naraku's toxin." Sesshomaru said in his unfeeling voice.

"Oh," Kagura said, falling deeper into despair.

"Sorry but he's not here, as you can see it's only me."

"I know...I wasn't coming for him." Sesshomaru said looking down on Kagura, who opened her eyes wide at his statement.

"I...see..." she said smiling.

"You came here knowing huh?" Sesshomaru reaches for Tensusaiga, but the sword gives no response. 'I can't save her.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Are you leaving?" Sesshomaru said, but his voice had the air of sorrow.

"Yeah, soon." Kagura said smiling with pride and love in her heart. 'But.... in the end, I saw you.' With that her body faded be coming the wind it's self leaving only a white feather behind, and in a great gust the feather was blown into the distance.

"I am the wind, the free wind."

(scene change)

With that Sesshomaru awoke with a jerk.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said, the little imp was in his room holding a small cloth and a bucket of water.

"Oh mi'lord I thought you were ill! You were sweating in your sleep! You were tossing and turning, and talking under your breath!" Jaken said on the verge of tears.

"Jaken do you think I would so easily succumb to sickness?" Sesshomaru said in a slightly annoyed voice, quickly gaining back his stoic composure. In reality he had the same dream each night, but would never admit to it.

"Jaken today I need you to go the wolf-demon den, get one strand of the leaders hair."

"Yes mi'lord." with that Jaken left Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru then felt soft breeze caressing his face from nowhere.

"Soon." Sesshomaru said, as light breeze blew around him.

(scene change)

"Koga! There's someone here!" One of Koga friend's, Ginta said.

"Who?" Asked Koga, looking extremely board.

"He wants to speak with you." Ginta said. Koga then walked out with Ginta following him.

Koga then saw a small imp riding a large two-headed dragon.

"Are you Koga leader of the wolf-demons?" The imp said.

"Who wants to know?" Koga said.

"I am Jaken, vassal to Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, he wishes for a strand of your hair, I believe you met him when you faced the panther-demons." Jaken said.

"And what does he need MY hair for?" Koga said, being a little more than agitated.

"Lord Sesshomaru needs your hair to complete a ritual to resurrect the Wind Sorceress Kagura!" The imp said proudly defending his master.

"What did you just say?!?" Koga now looking extremely homicidal looked down at Jaken with clenched teeth and claws.

Gulp 'what have I gotten myself into now?' The imp thought.

A/N: Oh how I do Love Cliffeies. Please review!!! Next chapter we finally see what the Inuyasha group is up to and find out if the high priest will be able to save Inu from Sess's wrath. THANK YOU RANDOM PERSON!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Okay now please bear with me, there will be jumping around so i'll try to make it clear to which place we jump too. Thanks for reveiwing, linkmaster27, StormySkys, Em, Lady Duzie, and aris2 thanks for the reveiws and Em, I'll fix chapter 3, because I accidentally posted my rought draft! Sorry! (there SO many things you could have complained about)

Disclaimer:Dont own Inuyasha.(yay Rumiko finally stopped holding me at gun point!)

Chapter 4:Ookami(wolf)

"I am Jaken, vassel to Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, he wishes for a strand of your hair, I belive you met him when you faced the panther-demons."Jaken said.

"And what does he need MY hair for ?" Koga said, being alittle more than agitated.

"Lord Sesshomaru needs your hair to complete a ritual to ressurect the Wind Sorceress Kagura!"

The imp said proudly defending his master, not realizing his fatal mistake.

"What did you just say?!?" Koga now looking extremely homicideal looked down at Jaken with clenched teeth and claws.

Gulp 'what have I gotten myself into now?' The imp tought.

"I'll kill you for trying to bring back that wench" Koga said rushing towards Jaken in a insane rage.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!! Ah-Un heeelllpp!!" Jaken screamed, Ah-Un rushed forward, and put Jaken on his back narrowly escapeing Koga's assault.

"Feel the power of the Staff of theTwo-Heads! Jaken screamed from the back of Ah-Un. Flames came forth Jaken's staff flying towards Koga, but he dodged them all, wave after wave, none of them hit Koga.

"Ha! There's not a demon alive faster than me!" Koga said in his usual cocky tone. He then lept up into the air attempting to kick Jaken from Ah-Un, but Ah-Un just moved higher into the sky. Jaken then released more flames from his staff. Koga dodged but the fire burned his hair, and a few strands fell from his head. Au-Un then flew by and Jaken collected the hairs then felw off.

"Ha! Yes I Have Got it! Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased!" with that Jaken fled from Koga on Ah-Un.

"Crap." is all Koga had to say, and ran off after Jaken with Ginta and Hakkaku following.

"At least he's not board anymore." They both said in unison.

(scene change)

"It's already been two days I have to hurry." Kenmei said. The main hall was still void of any people, apparently Naraku forbade any from entering the hall.

"There's got to be someone who can help, but they have to be in extreme prayer or meditation to hear me." Using the mirror he began searching (like kanna does with hers) for anyone, so he could tell them of Naraku before it was to late.

(scene change)

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagomesaid.

"Hey what was that for?!?" Inuyasha said.

"For being a JERK!!!" Kagome said.

"Why did you hit shippo so hard!?! He's out cold!?!"

"He bit me!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well maybe if you werent so rude he would'nt have to!!!"

"Will they ever get along?" Sango asked.

"Probably not." Miroku said. Both take a sip of tea, Shippo stillpassed outon the floor, Kagome and Inuyasha fighting in front of the door .

"That's it Inuyasha, I'M GOING HOME!!! Sango, Miroku, tell Kaede when she's finished with the Shikon Jewel, NOT to give it to Inuyasha. Kagome said in a Extremely mad voice and walked out of Kaede's hut.

"Look what you've done Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"OH YEAH!!!IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT!!!"

"YES, IT ALWAYS IS!!!!" Miroku said.

"AND IT'S STARTING TO GET OLD!!!" Sango said.

A/N: Yes I know it's a bit messed up but soon the different sections of my story will meld into one. the story is also going to get even more complicated but Kagura's ressurection is at hand, once she on the scene the story will surround her and Sesshomaru alot more. I have most of it planned out so it's only a matter of time.

Next chapter: kenmei finally finds help, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Okay in this will move a bit fast and we will finally see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight. Also, It's the afternoon of the third day, and Sesshomaru has 2 of the 4 ingredients he needs to bring back Kagura.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. (Man walks in talks into author's ear) Yes put the AK-47's over there in the corner. We'll beat her someday. T.T (picks up phone dials) Yes hello, I would like to order my own bazooka.... wait? Fine........(music) this may take longer than I thought....

Chapter 5: Ichiru (thread of hope)

"Hmm...." Kaede said, she was looking at the shikon jewel trying to figure out why it was behaving the way it was. When Inuyasha and Kagome wished to make the well useable by any they wanted it had failed, it now would not grant any wishes, and it no longer even glows with light, good or evil.

"Why does it not work?" Kaede sat in the small shrine near her village. She began mixing herbs, and then she set the jewel lay the bottom of a mall basin, and poured the liquefied herbs on to the jewel.

"Nothing." She spoke, and lifted the jewel into the air. She held it toward the setting sun.

"What...is this?" Kaede spoke. There was a small black spot within the jewel; it looked like roots growing within the gem.

"I must try to purify the jewel." Keade placed the Shikon No Tama on the table in the shrine and chanted the purification rites. Once in a trance she began the purification spells. 

"Help....." A voice said. Kaede looked around, no one. She continued.

"Help.... Inuyasha...." The voice said.

"Who's there?" Keade said, straining to see in the coming darkness.

"My name.... is Kenmei...." The voice spoke.

"There's something important I need to tell you...."

(scene change)

"Feh!!! And I call those people my friends? Inuyasha said sitting in a tree, the moon was full and he was alone.

"I don't know why I help them all the time..." The wind began to blow.

"That smell!" Inuyasha jumped from the tree as quickly as he could, and the tree blew up, he barely had managed to escape.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Silence Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru quickly said.

"I have come for a duel to the death Inuyasha." He said quickly regaining his composure.

"WELL YOU KIND OF GOT ME IN A BAD MOOD SESSHOMARU!!! IF I HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON YOU I WILL!!!"

"Unsheathe your sword Inuyasha, I will give you a quick death." Sesshomaru said, preparing Tokijin. Inuyasha too readied his Tetsusaiga.

"DIE!" Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed the Kaze No Kizu and attempted to blast Sesshomaru away. Sesshomaru easily dodged the blast, and countered with his Tokijin, Inuyasha couldn't dodge because of the Tetsusaiga's recoil and was caught in Sesshomaru's blast.

"AGH!!!" Inuyasha screamed and swung his sword at Sess, but this time Sesshomaru was hit by the Wind Scar, but Tensusaiga healed him. Sesshomaru was fighting with all of his soul yet, his face remained stolid, and without any emotion, but in the back of his head he felt a small (SMALL) twinge of guilt but would do what he had to do, but in that twinge Inuyasha knocked Tokijin from Sesshomaru's hand. Sess jumped for his sword, but Inuyasha blocked his path, Inu swung his sword, but missed. Sess rushed for his sword holding back Inuyasha with his light whip, Sess then jumped for his sword, but Inuyasha prepared to use the Wind Scar, but before Inuyasha could even get into stance flames came from the sky and crashed onto him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! It is I your faithful servant Jaken! I have what you requested!" He screamed from the back of Ah-Un. Right behind him came Koga.

"Give me back my hair!" Koga yelled.

"Koga what the heck are you doing here!?!" Inuyasha said.

"Huh? What are you doing here mutt-face?"

"Fighting for my life!!!"

"Huh?" Koga looked over to Sesshomaru.

"You're Sesshomaru aren't you!?!" Koga asked the demon.

"Yes I am."

"Well I'll need my hair back, because I won't let that wench Kagura back into this world EVER!!!"

"That is not your decision to make, stay out of this." Sesshomaru said, but Koga just charged Sess as fast as he could.

"So be it." Sesshomaru said, as prepared to defend himself.

A/N: I'll try to update as soon as I can, please review! Also in your reveiws tell me if I use to many cliffhangers, or are you people okay with them? Also up for any suggestions (within reason, that means no complete randomness).


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: here's the next chapter, please review!!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything... music.... still waiting for my bazooka...

Chapter 6: Tengoku (heaven)

"You're Sesshomaru aren't you!?!" Koga asked the demon. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well I'll need my hair back, because I won't let that wench Kagura back into this world EVER!!!"

"That is not your decision to make, stay out of this." Sesshomaru said, but Koga just charged Sess as fast as he could.

"So be it." Sesshomaru said, as prepared to defend himself.

"Ahhhhh!" Koga yelled as he charged Sess and, began punching and kicking but Sess dodged them all.

"Pest." Sesshomaru said calmly as he ran up grabbed Koga's throught and began using his poison claws.

"Can't.... breath...." Koga choked out. Inuyasha came behind Sesshomaru, and slashed at him but it was no use Sesshomaru was just too quick. Sesshomaru threw Koga down on the ground, and then Ginta and Hakkaku came.

"Koga!!!" they both said, he was still alive but was breathing slowly.

"Hey you two!!! Get him out of here!!!" Inuyasha said.

"Okay!" They both said, and dragged Koga away as fast as they could.

"Sesshomaru!!! Your fight is with me!!!" Inuyasha said, and he used the wind scar again but the heaven sword always healed Sess. Before Inuyasha could prepare another attack Sess had pushed Inuyasha to the ground and attempted to rip his heart out, but Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist in an attempt to stop him but, Sess just used his poison which began to burn through his hands, slowly melting them.

"Die Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, as calm as ever, at that time an arrow landed next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked over and, saw an old woman riding on a horse.

"Stay out of this human." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't kill Inuyasha! It's a trap!" The old woman said.

"What trap?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku's back!!!" The old woman screamed.

"What?" Both of the brothers asked at once.

"So you're telling me that Naraku is back how? Inuyasha asked. They sat in Keade's hut with Sesshomaru standing outside.

"Yes, the high priest told me that the only way that this is possible is that his spirit refused to find peace in death and, that he found and possessed a him whilethe high priest's spiritwas in a trance, " Kaede said.

"So Naraku is also planning to ressurect himself as well?" Miroku asked.

"Aye, and those supplies he told Inuyasha's brother to gather, were topart of his plan, you see the actual supplies area hair of love _or_ indifference a hair of hate, a miko's tear, and adrop of a hanyou's blood. You see his plan was to get brother to kill brother so he wouldn't have to deal with the Tetsusaiga."

"Wait who could love Naraku?" Sango asked.

"I said love or indifference, that's another part of his plan, to use Kanna's hair as a hair of indifference."

"He sure has planned everything out hasn't he?" Inuyasha said.

"Aye , the high priest also suspects that Naraku knows he told me of all this, and is already concocting counter measures to anything we come up with, he could even be spying on us right now..." Keade said.

"So how do we beat him?" Sango asked.

"The high priest also says that after a ressurection the body is weak, so we may defeat him during the time.

A/N: A little boring I know, but they do HAVE conversations in the show to!!! PLEASE REVEIW!

Also Kagura will be resurrected in one of the next two chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: here's the next chapter!!! Lucky number seven!!! Oh and please review. ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS MY LONGEST ARE YOU PEOPLE HAPPY????????????????????????????

Disclaimer: STILL DONT OWN!!! (Person on phone says something) oh? Yes I would like the bazooka, um how much? 10,000 dollars!?! Do you take credit? Yes? Then I'll take one!!!

Chapter 7: Shishawoikasu (bring back from the dead)

Sesshomaru was standing in front of the familiar crimson gates of the shrine path, he had left the village of Keade in order to come here the sun was rising, and he was going to kill Naraku for deceiving him. He pulled out the small paper charm, holding it between his ring finger and his middle finger. He spoke the spells, and the paper began to burn with blue fire, he threw it at the barrier, when the charm mad contact it exploded in a fiery light, and lightning flew in every direction. The wall then collapsed uncovering The Mountain Shrine of Kokoro.

"Ah-Un come" Sesshomaru said in his usual tone. He mounted his dragon, and flew off towards the shrine. After that Inuyasha and his group arrived.

"So this is the shrine?" Kagome asked, as they rode on Kilala.

"Yes, I remember master Mushin telling me of this place." Miroku said.

"My father also told me of this place, he said that this holy ground has a powerful spell around it that prevents demons, or even humans, to pass through." Sango spoke.

"But it looks like Inuyasha's brother broke it." Kagome piped up.

"WHO CARES!!? Let's just get to the shrine kill Naraku before he can come back to life and leave!!!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha......sit, now that you are sprawled out on the ground maybe you can actually hear some thing, IF YOU KILL NARAKU WHILE HE HAS SOMEONE POSSESED YOU'LL END UP KILLING THE GUY!!!!" Kagome said.

"Not only that but we have no plan." Sango said.

"It wouldn't help....Naraku is always one step ahead." Miroku said.

"Guess we have to play it by ear...."Sango sighed.

"If they don't kill each other first." Miroku looks back to see Inu and Kagome fighting.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!"

"Heh heh heh.... fools do they think they stand a chance" Naraku said as he was preparing the ritual, he placed a small stone basin in the center of the room, he drew a circle ofKanji around the basin, he began pouring different substances into the basin.

"And now for the last of theingredients...." As soon as he added them the basin glowed with a green light, and thesutra a yellow one.

"Almost time..." He said, as Sesshomaru burst through the door.

"Ah Sesshomaru, glad you could make it...." Naraku said as his soul was ripped from the high priest's body and was thrown into the basin, the basin began to glow white and started to break, it then exploded and Naraku's new body emerged from it, spilling the liquid all over the floor of the shrine. Kenmei's body then fell to the ground, lifeless....

"What can I say, I tried...." The mirror-bound Kenmei spoke.

"Die." Naraku said as he lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged, and countered with poison claws.

"Hmm....nice move, here's mine." Naraku said laughing as he filled the room with miasma.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT MY SHRINE!!!! YOU'VE RUINED IT!!!! SOME ONE GET ME OUT OF THIS MIRROR!!!!" Kenmei said screaming. Sesshomaru used his light whip, and missed Naraku countered with the Saimyosho sending the wasps to poison Sess, but Sess slashed them all away, andswung with Tokijin sending a blast towards Naraku, but missed and shot the roof off.

"Why try anymore T.T ?" Kenmei said. Sesshomaru just continued to attack Naraku, but it was no use, he just kept coming, then Inuyasha finally arrived.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed his Tetsusaiga at Naraku,(and missed) and now was standing next to Sesshomaru.

"Finally, maybe one of you can get me out of this mirror? Possibly? Maybe? Please?" Kenmei said.

"Ummm....how?" Kagome said.

"Just purify it from Naraku's influence by tapping it, really do I have to help you people every step of the way?" As Sess and Inu were distracting Naraku, Kagome walked over to the mirror and picked it up, as soon as she came in contact to it the soul burst from it and returned to it's body, and the priest got up from the floor.

"Finally, I was in that mirror for a while, idiot Naraku trapping me in there, now it's my turn to show you what an Onmyoji can do."Kenmei held up a small slip of paperwith a spell written upon itand spoke.

"Ha Naraku! Witness the power of Onmyojutsu!" He paused, holding the slip in front of his face.

"I summon thee! Come fourth, dragon shikigami, RYU!" As soon as he completed his spell the paper slip began to glow, and burn, from the flames came a green dragon with a camel-like head, paws of a tiger, the talons of a hawk, deer-like horns, and a long reptilian body.

"Ryu...kill Naraku" Kenmei said and the dragon shikigami attacked Naraku and bit off his arm. Naraku backed away and regenerated his arm. 'onmyojutsu' Naraku thought.

"Here try this..." Naraku said as he threw down several wood demon puppets.

"Puppets...Inuyasha, Sesshomaru!!! Kill Naraku while I keep these golems busy!!!" Kenmei said. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought the newly reborn Naraku, while Kenmei killed off more and more puppets. Naraku then sent many of his tentacles at Inu and Sess, Sess got stabbed in his arm, but Inu wasn't as lucky and got impaled.

"Agh." Inuyasha said as he was gutted through the stomach, he was pushed to the wall and Sesshomaru used Tokijin's energy to attack Naraku, he sliced off his leg, but Naraku just grew it back, Sesshomaru just squinted his eyes.

"Fine! If you people can't beat him yourself, I'll help" Kenmei paused pulled out another slip of paper.

"I summon thee! Come fourth, spider shikigami, GUMO!" And a spider emerged from the slip and attached it's self to Naraku's neck and was absorbed into his skin (it looks like a spider tattoo).

"There you go! That will slow him down, just blast him away!" Just then a demon puppet came behind Kenmei and stabbed him in the arm.

"RYU KILL HIM!" The dragon came and killed off the copy.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!!" Sango said, and her weapon cut off Naraku's arm.

"I'll use my sutras to keep his limbs from regrowing!" Miroku yelled as he attached his charms to Naraku's injury. Inuyasha then used his wind scar and damaged Naraku further. He attempted to use his miasma but Kagome dispelled it with her arrows, Sesshomaru brought down his sword and incinerated Naraku's body. Naraku was standing on his last leg.

"Heh....Inuyasha....I...wont......die.....so easily." With that Inuyasha used the Kaze No Kizu and blastedNaraku into dust.

"Who's going to payto repair my shrine!" Kenmei said. Kenmei looked over and saw Sesshomaru and his eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru....I'm...sorry, but, I can't bring her back now, not with the shrine destroyed, the chemicals mixed, and blood every where. Kenmei spoke. 'and those supplies were rare, it could be forever till even half of those things can be replaced' he thought. Sesshomaru merely nodded, and walked out of the shrine doors, yes surprisingly the doors, and the front half of the building where this took place is still standing. Inuyasha and his group only watched as tears screamed down Kagome's face, then the chemicals on the floor and the symbols began to glow. 'Goddess... is this your will?' Kenmei thought.

Sesshomaru walked out of the shrine doors, began walking to the exit, as he passed the stone shrine guards there was a lightbreeze, and he heard his name called out..."Sesshomaru". He started to walk again dismissing the voice, as he walked to the crimson gates of the shrine path he heard the voice again "SESSHOMARU!!!" He dismissed the voice again.

"SESSHOMARU YOU IDIOT DOG!!! I CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND YOU IGNORE ME?!?" Sesshomaru quickly turned around, and saw....her, Kagura.

"Sesshomaru about time you turned around." She said in her omni-sarcastic tone. she walked closer to him and collapsed onto his arm.

Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed at who was in his embrace, and he did the unthinkable, he smiled. Kagura looked up at him with her bloody pupil-less eyes, she too was smiling.

"I'm a, kind tired, please just hold me, lets just stand here for a minute, please." Kagura said. leaning on Sesshomaru's tall figure.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, as he held her as close as he could.

A/N: You know you love them, they are so right for each other. Next chapter, we see the extravagance that Sesshomaru gives to Kagura.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Now you people get Kagura and lots of her!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF KAGURA!!!!!!!!!! Please review, more reviews, more updates. NO reviews, NO updates. Also I forgot what Kenmei, my avatar, looks like he will have a small cameo in this chapter, and I'll describe him then.

Disclaimer: DONT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!! Just a few more days till I get my bazooka!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8: lifuu (soft wind)

"Sess, this isn't funny." Sess was leading Kagura through his massive castle, she was blindfolded.

"Come on let me see!" She said getting very annoy every quick.

"Just wait." Sesshomaru said calmly. They continued walking. Kagura herd a door open and felt Sess pull her through, then close the door behind her. 'What ever, I'll just have to hide your fluffy thing for this one' She thought, oh how she would get her revenge.

"Youmay take it off," Sesshomaru said. Kagura removed her blindfold, and gasped in shock, It was her own room, the walls and ceiling were red, it had a huge bed on the right wall, covered in red, and blue sheets with a folded comforter at the foot, it also had a canopy. Over on the opposite wall from the door there was two windows, in between them was a large set of cabinets with a large mirror in the center, and the remaining wall was covered with tapestries. The center of the room had a table with sakura flowers across it and a large circular rug below it.

"Is this... mine?" Kagura said still almost speechless, Sess nodded in response. She was ecstatic! She ran over to her new mirror it was beautiful it had ordinate designs all around the edge of cranes, sakuras, bamboo, and waterfalls. She ran to her bed it was huge, and its covers depicted the sun and the moon. She looked at the ceiling over her bed it had the cosmic mandalas of Shinto and Tao. She then noticed the tapestries, each depicted a member of Sesshomaru's family the first looked much like Sess but much older and had a more square face but still very graceful, the next was a beautiful white-haired woman, her eyes were much like the rest of her family's butmuch more golden, even Inuyasha had his own portrait, but at the end of the wall there was a blank one.

"Who is this for?" Sesshomaru came from behind and embraced her, she looked up.

"You." He said, he walked over to the empty tapestry and moved it there was a door. Sesshomaru opened it to reveal a massive closet.

"Ohh!" She looked in amazement; there were kimonos wall to wall other dresses also hanging up with several nightgowns. She stepped in and saw tons of jewelry, hairpins and more, but the grand jewel of her gift was a wall, and on this wall were fans, fans, and more fans, each one different from all the others.

"Sesshomaru...thank you." she smiled. Looking at all her new things. She looked over to him he was just standing there.

"Dinner is at sundown, come dressed in one of the large kimonos." With that Sesshomaru left.

"Gee, and you were off to such a great start." Kagura said in sarcasm after he left.

"I do hope he gets some human food...weird for a yokai I know, but still how could you resist? Umm... Sushi, Egg drop soup, lobsters, yes, I can only hope." She sighed, and began looking for a dinner dress.

"Which one should I wear?" she looked through all her dresses over and over until she found one with a large crimson butterfly on its back with several smaller ones near the hems, the inner coat was blue and depicted a large snowflake on the back with several smaller ones everywhere else, the final coat was golden, withkanji writtenall over the fabric.

"This one...." Kagura said as she tried the dress on.

"Well the sun isalmost down I guess I'll have to hurry." She put on the dress it was a prefect fit, now for the hairpins, she picked one gold one with a sun design and a silver one with a silver moon design, and put her hair in it's normal bun, and wore star earrings. The final part of her outfit was a fan the fan she picked was a black lacquered fan with a water lily design, and lilac ribbons tied to the bottom.

"Now to figure out where I'm going..." She left her room and entered a large hall; she walked left towards the great hall.

"Agh, this hall looks the same too." she was walking around for a good 20 minuets now.

"Okay I...think I'm lost." She walked some more, only to find more and more identical halls.

"Agh, this is worse than Naraku's old castles...." She had walked for an hour now still lost.

"What to do, what to do...Oh yes my fan!" She pulled out her fan and began swaying it around.

"Ummm, that smells good." She began following the smell, but she still could not find the dining room.

"Crap... I still can't find it, THATS IT!!! RYUUJA NO MAI!!!" Kagura then blew a hole threw five separate walls. Reveling the dining hall.... and a whole bunch of surprised people staring wide-eyed at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry...ahem well, can we eat?" She was blushing very brightly, covering her face with her fan, and walked over to Sesshomaru's separate table away from the main one, and sat into the pillow-seat next to him.

"We'll have to pay for that." He said calmly like it was nothing.

"Well if some one was there to show me the way through the halls I wouldn't have had to do that."

"Jaken was not there?" He spoke.

"NO!" Kagura said in a furious voice. Sesshomaru stared thoughtfully then finally looked over to Rin.

"Rin, go play with Jaken." Sesshomaru said to his daughter-to-be.

"Yay!" Rin said, and ran off.

"What is she going to do?" They waited for a few minutes, and Rin came back with a very badly hurt Jaken.

"Oh." Kagura said. Then a woman dressed in white came to Sesshomaru's table.

"Mi'lord do you wish for dinner to be served now?" Sesshomaru nodded no.

"Not until the rest of the guests are here." Sesshomaru said. She nodded and walked away.

"Who was that?" Kagura asked.

"The head chef." Sess said calmly.

"Oh..." Kagura said in a disheartened voice.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked in an uncaring tone.

"I eat human food." She spoke.

"I see, we have human food stored up, there is no problem." Kagura was relived; she didn't have to eat demon food. At that moment the door to the main hall opened, and reveled a young man with extremely long black hair done in a ponytail, brown eyes almost black and was dressed in a priest's kimono. The head chef looked over to Sess, and he nodded to her, she went back into the kitchen to get the dishes. The priest walked over to Sess's table some random demons were staring at him, when he reached the table he bowed.

"I am high priest Kenmei onmyoji of the mountain shrine of kokoro, I am honored to be here in your presence." He spoke still bowing, he lifted his head to make eye contact with Sess, he nodded and faced to his right past were Kagura was sitting. Kenmei nodded and took his seat next to Kagura. Rin took Sess's left, and Jaken next to her.

"Hi my name's Kenmei." The priest spoke to Kagura.

"Yeah? Mine's Kagura."

"I know." He said. 'Great another cryptic wacko.' Kagura thought. With that the dinner gong rang and several servants with many dishes some of them great looking some of them extremely sickening. Some of these dishes were set in front of Sesshomaru, and then the normal looking ones were set before Kagura, Kenmei, and Rin.

"Oh I love sushi!" Kenmei said. The rest of the dinner was uneventful, and once every one was done eating it was time for the evening's entertainment, Kenmei's magic. The room got dark and a large space was prepared in the center of the hall, Kenmei was standing in the middle of the space and prepared his act he held out a small slip of paper and held it out in front of his face.

"I summon thee, come fourth, fox shikigami KITSUNE!" He threw the paper up in the air and a nine-tailed fox sprung from it, and began to dance around the room it's flames creating illusions around the room as the fox danced the demons of Sesshomaru's court were amazed, but Sesshomaru remained stoic. When the fox and its flames faded the court cheered for more, but Kenmei declined and sat back into his seat.

"Kagura you should dance..." Kenmei said. Kagura looked at him 'How does he know so much about me?" She thought.

"Yes miss Kagura dance please!!!" Rin cheered.

"Fine, okay okay." Kagura stood up removed the outer layers of her dress to the golden undercoat, even Sesshomaru showed a rather evident spark of interest. She stood in the middle of the room. The music started it was a Japanese koto, Chinese violin, and a pan flute. She opened her fan, and began dancing, her moves were swift but gentle, they had the grace and finesse of a goddess, and she was beautiful, her poise held her elegance and she twisted in a small circle creating a gentle breeze around her like the wind around the trees. She twisted her arms in a circular motion, and stepped across the floor in an almost magical manner. Her dance ended with her snapping her fan closed and kneeled to the ground. The audience was stunned.

Even Sesshomaru was at a lose for words. As Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed at what he had just witnessed she came back over to the table and sat in her place. The lights finally came back on and the daze of Kagura's siren-like dance faded, and they all cheered! Begging for more of Kagura's dance.

"Was I that good?" She said. Sesshomaru only nodded in response. 'I feel SO loved' she thought.

A/N: How do you like it? The idea for Kagura's dress is based off the name of one of my reviewers, Crimson butterfly of the snow, thanks to all who reviewed. I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can.

If you are wondering what a human is doing at Sess castle it is because he is a lord, and believes in proper etiquette, but normally he would never allow a human into his home so no complaints.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Not much to say, here is the next chapter! Also is you like AU KaguraXSesshomaru read one of loyal reviewer's story 'Back To Reality', by StormySkys. (If you're new, go this story's reviews find her name and click on it) Thanks to my most loyal reviewers Stormy and Link.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! Got my bazooka, prepare for war.......as soon as I finish my homework..................................ha yea right.....

Chapter nine: Unmei (fate)

"High priest!" A miko ran to Kenmei as he came back from Sesshomaru's castle.

"What is it Kiyoko?"

"We have begun rebuilding, but something is wrong! The aura of the ground! There is some thing missing!" They walked to the shrine wreckage to find many miko standing around it.

"What's going on?" Kenmei said. As he pushed through the crowd of red and white.

"High priest look!" One of the junior priests spoke, and pointed to the ground.

"What is this?" Kenmei saw a red aura stained on the ground, where Naraku fell dead, but there was something wrong, something missing. Kenmei approached the site and noticed an area that the aura was not present, his soul.

"No....there's no telling where his soul is now.......every one we must take precautions, first we resanctify this land, next we reassemble the Kekkai, last we purify everyone and everything, also when the barrier is reassembled, NO ONE will be allowed to cross it without my consent." Kenmei said in a solemn voice.

"This is no joke, everyone this is a sign, a sign of the nanashi.....The Demon Goddess...."

( scene change note this story is extremely complex, but each event has some significance.)

"Now to learn some more Dances.........." Kagura spoke. looking down at the ageing scroll before her. She was in the forest around the Castle practicing.

FLASH BACK

"Here Kagura, a gift." Kenmei said as she sat down from dancing. He pulled out an old scroll and handed it to Kagura.

"What is this?" Kagura said, holding the old parchment.

"It belonged to the Wind Goddess, Kazejin. She wrote all her techniques in this sutra and it is very valuable, it holds immense wind sorcery, not to be dealt with by mortals or novices, so you would be the best to learn, but also know that Kazejin also presides over feathers, petals, dance, leafs, and anything else that can glide on the breeze, which reflects in her techniques." Kenmei said popping another piece of sushi into his mouth.

"But don't lose it, it can also be used as a powerful weapon if the paper it's made of is formed into a fan..."

END FLASHBACK

"Hmm....this one looks useful." Kagura said. She stood up held out her fan, she spun around once, pulled her hand behind her, reversed it, then brought her fan upwards.

"Dance of Destruction!" She yelled as a huge gust of wind blew from behind her, and rushed forward destroying every thing in her wake.

"Wow, this wind goddess knew what she was doing! Now lets see...'Dance of Destruction, uses the wind around, in front, and behind the user to destroy anything in it's wake by focusing all the power of the wind into a single blast'." She read from the old scroll.

"Mistress Kagura, Lord Sesshomaru wishes for your presence." A lady-in-waiting came from behind Kagura.

"Yes I am on my way." Kagura said as she gathered up the scroll and tucked it in to her trademark kimono and walked off towards the castle. As she entered the main hall she saw Sesshomaru.

"What is it? I was in the middle of something." She said in her sarcastic tone.

"Over there." Sesshomaru said, looking to the opposite side of the room. Kagura looked over to see her sister Kanna standing there.

"Kanna!" Kagura ran over and hugged her sister.

"Kagura....." Kanna said in her void-of-emotion tone.

"What Kanna?"

"Stop....hugging.....me......it hurts." Kanna said as her face started turning red from lack of air.

"Oh, sorry." Kagura said. ' what a surprise she said two words in a row.' Kagura thought.

"So what are you doing here, Kanna?"

" I had nowhere else to go" Kanna said quietly. ' Even more of a surprise, she spoke an entire sentence!'.

"Oh Sesshomaru...." Kagura said. She looked over to Sesshomaru, he knew what was coming, 'To think I, Sesshomaru, have been reduced to this.' He thought as he nodded yes, what else could he do? If he said no she would probably ignore him, and invite her in anyway, so it was no use.

"Come on Kanna lets get you a room." Kagura and Kanna walked off leaving Sesshomaru in the main hall. Sesshomaru walked off, out of the hall he had to relieve some stress, so he went off, found Jaken, and stepped on him repeatedly.

"So Kanna where have you been?" Kagura said, entering Kanna's room-to-be.

"Spying on you." Kanna said unemotionally.

"Kanna will you ever stop doing that?" Kanna just looked at her with black empty eyes.

"Okay Kanna, Dinner is at sundown, with your void power you should be able to find the dining hall." Kagura walked off.

"..........................." Kanna 'said'.

Dinner was pretty much uneventful, Sesshomaru watched as Kagura Talked to random people in Sess's court, and Kanna sat next to Kagura.

"Kagura I want to speak with you..........in private." Sesshomaru said.

"O....Kay." Sesshomaru led Kagura into the uppermost room using the lift. Sesshomaru pulled out a small wooden box with castle prints across the sides, and handed it to Kagura. Kagura opened the box and saw the most magnificent ring she had ever seen it was white made of pearl, with a crescent moon shaped diamond, with a smaller circular blue stone between it's points like a star.

"Does this mean........" Sesshomaru nodded yes. At that Kagura tackled Sesshomaru to the ground, and kissed him.

A/N: A little good, A little bad, but how do you guys like it? Next chapter the wedding! Any recommendations are welcomed. and whoever guesses where Naraku is hiding correctly gets one favor in this fanfic. WITHIN REASON!!!! FOR EXAMPLE: KILLING OFF ANY CHARACTER, OR MAKEING YOUR SELF A MAIN CHARACTER IS NOT ALLOWED. so guess guess guess! multiple entries are allowed but only one per review, so every chapter guess!!! :) :D :P PIZ REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: here's the next chapter! Review!

Disclaimer: Finally we meet on the field of battle!!! War! Fire the bazooka!!! Yes! We took out 50! What!?! A nuclear atom bomb O.O!?! HTF did she get one of those!?! What, from the Second World War? Why did she save something like that? What, we need to run? (looks up sees bomb flying straight toward us) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOM! Darn beat by her again.......fine..........I DONT OWN INUYSHA X.X Also I have noticed that Sess is slightly OOC but there's reasons for each time he's like that. EX: from the anime during the war of the panther demons Sesshomaru expected Inuyasha to help, but, he was stuck to a tree.

CONTEST: Sorry but no one guessed right but, not completely off base.

used guesses:Kanna's mirror

Inside Sess's castle

Chapter 10: Seijitsu (faithful)

The sun was setting and Sesshomaru's castle was alight, for the festivities going on inside were about to begin. Needless to say Sesshomaru threw more than a little money into the event, even Inuyasha was allowed in, (to be his best man.)

There were several events at the festival all of which Rin HAD to play, of course Rin dragged along Kanna too, she would never pass up the chance to have a new friend, they were both dressed in yellow-orange festival kimonos. Kenmei walked in through the gates of the festival dressed in a male's festival kimono.

"Lets see...everyone's happy, what's wrong with this picture?" He said pessimistically. He was sick, but was forced to come by rules of etiquette.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, how may I help you." A board servant said, she looked up.

"Oh a human, never mind." She said again.

"Okay I don't feel well! Now tell me where the gambling tables are or die!!!"

"Don't talk to me like that human!" She said.

"Not in the mood." Kenmei said, as he pulled out a slip of paper and stuck it to her head.

"Just stay there, I'll come get you in the morning, now to find the games." Kenmei said to the frozen demoness. Kenmei continued walking down the rows looking for the tables, but as he approached them, wham! Someone ran right into him, it was Inuyasha, he was chasing Shippo.

"Shippo I'll KILL you!" Inuyasha said and ran off.

"The pain..............X-X" Kenmei said sprawled out on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kagura asked to the unconscious priest (poke poke), he came to.

"Nani? Yes I'm fine, I'm here to perform the ceremony." He said in a dazed voice.

"I know, you are performing for me after all." She said sarcastically.

"What?" He cleared his eyes.

"Oh Kagura! Sorry." Kenmei stood up and brushed himself off.

"Umm......... want to play?" the demoness at the table asked.

"What game?" Kagura asked.

"Pachinko."

"Pachinko?" Kagura asked.

"You don't know how to play?" The demoness asked, Kagura nodded.

"Okay, well you take this marble and drop it at the top of the rack, it will bounce off the nails in the board and fall into one of the bottom slots, this is one-of-three pachinko which means you only have to get one out of three marbles into a winning slot."

"Okay, I'll play." Kagura said.

"Okay, pick a stand, the price is at the bottom." The servant said. Kagura looked to the stands each one had an animal in it's center, they were as follow, blue dragon, red phoenix, black turtle and serpent, white tiger, and the sun goddess stands.

"This one." Kagura said as she chose the sun goddess stand.....bet 1000 yen, payout times 50.  
She held the marble over the nails and dropped it directly in the middle the small blue marble bounced down the board flying in multiple direction till it finally reached the bottom and.........................SHE WON!!!!!! 50,000 yen! She played some more and won over 500,000 yen. She walked off, and Kenmei followed.

"You know that was evil Kagura.....using your wind powers like that....." Kenmei said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Whatever, it's not like it matters." Kenmei said, defeated. 'For crying out, loud Sess has so much money invested in this thing, 500,000 is nothing to him besides, he paid for it in the first place.'

"Well I have to prepare the ceremony." He said, and left in the direction of the castle's shrine.

(scene change)

"Yay yay yay!!!! I won I won!!!!" Rin yelled as she won another glass doll she had 5 now.

"Come on Kanna!!!! Why don't you try!" But the white-haired girl said nothing.

"Come on, try!" Rin said pressuring Kanna. Kanna walked up to the stand, (it was one of those pull some thing out of the water and the color on the bottom decides your prize in this case a lotus flower)

Kanna reviewed the flowers deciding not to cheat with her mirror)she randomly picked up a flower. It was a dud... to tell the truth Kanna, actually wanted a doll, the ones there were fashioned after Kagura wearing different dresses.

"Don't worry Kanna I'll get you one!!!" The overly cheerful Rin chimed in, she gave the person who ran the booth another 5 yen and picked up a lotus with a gold coin on the bottom.

"Yay! Kanna, that means you get one from the top shelf!" Kanna looked up and saw several elaborate dolls she looked around and saw a one that was wearing a dress kimono with a lotus design, with trees at the hems, and cranes flying around. The doll's hairpins were an assortment of designs to complex to describe, the doll was expertly made a looked as if would last of thousands of years, even the hair felt real.

Kanna placed her mirror into her kimono's bag and held the doll in her arms.

"Yay now we both have dolls Kanna!"

(scene change)

"Okay everyone! The wedding will commence in three hours and the entire main hall must be decorated by then, so we have to hurry or I will be murdered by Sess or Kags so unless you want me to come back from the dead and torture you all, hurry up!" Kenmei said in a rushed voice.

"Sir where do we put the Sakura?" a servent asked Kenmei. (note in Japanese object nouns are singular and plural, so sakura can mean a single cherry blossom or many.)

"The sakura go at the entrance, the Tsubaki go at the altar, and the kikyo line the seats." (Second note I know these are all ch. from Inuyasha and other anime but their names are also flowers.)

"What about the wedding gifts?"

"Those go in the side room over there."

"How many seats?"

"As many as you can fit, space them one foot apart each starting ten feet from the central altar, and the rug that runs down the center of the building."

"What do we serve after the wedding ?"

'Hmmmm........." 'My chance for chaos....' Kenmei thought.

"Okay we serve Sesshomaru's favorite food just ask the head chef, oh and put this in the drinks." Kenmei pulled out a bottle of red liquid, and handed it to the servant.

"Don't drink any of this, pour FIVE DROPS into the wine and serve that to the guests." Kenmei explained as he sent the servant off.

"If I have to suffer you all will."

(scene change)

"Okay so he said five.......what? Um hmmm......I cant remember....darn that short-term memory loss, oh well, I'll just pour some in there."

The wedding started on time, as shocking as that is, the entire room was filled to capacity with guests filled the room wall to wall the ceremony was about to begin. Inuyasha stood at he side as the best man, and Kanna as the bride's maid, Rin the flower girl, Kenmei the priest, and the rest of the cast sitting in the front row.

"Kagome, what is that?" Sango asked pointing to the small black misshaped thing in Kagome's hand.

"Oh, it's called a camera, it takes pictures and records events, like actually being there." Kagome said.

"Ohh." Sango said, having no idea what Kagome was talking about. The music started, it was an ancient melody, which was played on the koto, pan flute, and the Chinese violin. Sesshomaru appeared as Kenmei also arrived, and stood in his place. The music went at a slower pace as Rin walked down the aisle tossing the flowers haphazardly pelting the guests with the sweet-scented flowers. When Rin reached the altar, there was dramatic drop in the music's volume. Kagura stepped out, she was wearing a white gown kimono, she had a veil over her face, pure white silk, the dress was body length. and the sleeves were of similar length. She came up to the altar slowly her veil trialing behind. when she reached Sesshomaru, he lifted the vile from her face it was pale from the makeup with red coloring over her eyes and across her top lip and black on the bottom. She was the most beautiful thing Sesshomaru had ever looked upon in his life.

Kenmei spoke the wedding vows, the ring bearer came before them and they placed the rings each other hands.

"You may kiss the bride." Kenmei said indifferently. The two lovers kissed and held each other in embrace. The whole crowd cheered at this there was finally a mistress of the western lands. 'Hmm all of you just wait till the reception....' Kenmei thought, for not even he knew the horrors that he had unleashed.

A/N I am so evil! I'm one of the few authors that is evil to his own OC's next chapter many many drunks many many drunks....................................................................................don't forget the contest.


	11. Chapter 11 and Omake 1

A/N: Sorry.............but still no one guessed right........................also since ff.n was down on Monday this will be a long chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews...anyway if you are reading this do not forget about the contest, remember the prize is a favor in the fic, and all you need to do is guess where Naraku is hiding.

And bad girl...not to embarrass you, yes the story is longer. Don't forget, you can enter the contest too.

Used guesses:Kanna's Mirror

Inside Sess's Castle

Inside Sess's Cake

Inside Kagura's mind

HINT HINT HINT: the soul is in something. What ever he is in, it makes sense!!!, and the object is in Sess's castle sometimes, but not all the time. There did that help? T.T this is another hint....T.T The best way to get this right is not to over analyze it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha..........Sorry to tired to wage war today........

Chapter 11: Gokusotsu (hell's guards) (there is no Naraku here, this is a funny chapter.)

"What have I done................................................................................" Kenmei said witnessing the horror unfolding before him. Inuyasha was dancing on the table Miroku under it...sleeping, Kagome singing on something called as 'Karaoke machine', Kagura also on the stage dancing. Even Sesshomaru was overcome by the wine, for he was giggling, and had the top layer of the wedding cake on his head, of course Kagome left on the 'Camera' and it was recording them acting like drunken retards, of course Kenmei wasn't drunk, but he was surely doomed when they were sober....for even the children were drunk! Rin because she confused it with juice, Kanna demanded it, saying if her YOUNGER sister could have some she deserved the same(of course she said it calmly) and Shippo, well he stole it from Inuyasha...he got po'd and shoved it down Shippo's thought. Well they were all drunk, really drunk, extremely drunk......

"Well there's a boat to China tomorrow........ugh, what the use? They'd all follow me there, bring me back then kill me, bring me from the dead, then kill me again.........."

"BOKUDACHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Somtin' somtin' somtin' BOKUDACHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screeched, in the most horrible singing voice anyone has ever heard.

"Kagome stop singing Fukai Mori you suck!!!!" Inuyasha lamely said.

"OH REALLY? HOW ABOUT THIS SONG? Deck the halls with osuwari! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"The pain...." x.x

"Miroku!!!! MIROKU!!!" Sango said.

"MUMUMPHMMMMMMMMMMM."

"Miroku I want a child."

"Really!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku jumped up and ran over to Sango.

"Sorry we can't have that here!!!!!" Kenmei screamed and smashed Miroku over the head with a Buddha statue. O.O x.x

"Maybe when you have YOUR wedding, but NOT here!!!"

"Sesshomaru......so.....tired." Kagura said, then passed out.

"Ugh?" Sesshomaru said also collapsed on the floor with Kagura on his chest.

"I hope they're to drunk to remember any of this..................." Kenmei said trying to clean as much of the huge mess as he could. As the rest of the cast continued to drink more, party, and act like idiots for the rest of the night...

The next morining

"Nani? What am I doing on the floor?" Kagura said getting up. She looked around and noticed that everyone was sprawled out on the floor.

"I feel so sick." Kagome said, also wakening up.

"Bleh!" Inuyasha threw up.

"Inuyasha, that's so gross."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" The rest of the cast was still sleeping. Kenmei was sitting behind the screen.

"Help.......someone........" Kenmei whispered behind the screen. He cleaned most of the mess but couldn't carry most of them out for the room.

"Huh?" Kagura looked over at the screen. 'Don't worry, don't worry, she's still too groggy to notice you' Kenmei thought to himself, covering his own mouth.

"Sess, Sess wake up." Kagura said, tugging on Sess. He woke, Kenmei had managed to get the cake out of his hair, but he would surely smell the frosting. He looked around trying to remember the details of the previous night, calmly he observed every detail of the current situation, someone spiked the wine, the fact that he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, got drunk, convinced him of that.He smelled Kenmeiand his scent carried none of the smell EVERYONE else had.

"I see." Sesshomaru said and walked over too the screen.

"No no no no no." Kenmei said, Sesshomaru grabbed the screen and pulled it back quickly, no one was there, Sesshomaru walked off to the next room.

"Whew, that was close." Kenmei said, he had used a kekkai barrier to shield himself from Sess's sight, luckily he hadn't actually walked behind the screen or he would've been discovered.

"It's only a matter of time before he finds me..." Kenmei said, looking around the room the remaining of the people were all to hangover to notice him, so he made a run for it. He rushed out of the room closing and opening the screens as he went changing the structure of the castle's interior. He stopped, he heard something, the light was dim, a real horror movie scene, Kenmei moved to the next room and sealed the door with a paper slip,but the noise persisted.

"What did you put into the drinks?" A voice behind Kenmei spoke, Kenmei slowly turned around, and there was a figure shrouded in the blackness of the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Kenmei blacked out it was so quick all he remembered was the black shadow then he came to, he was in the room he started out in except they were all awake, he was tied up, and the demons were the only ones without a hangovers.

"So, what did you put in the drinks!?!" Inuyasha said, poking him repeatedly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kenmei said calmly. Sesshomaru came over and whispered in his ear, Kenmei's eye widened.

"Fine, I'll tell you! I'll tell you! It was a mistake! It was some very strong nectars from various flowers mixed with berries, I gave it to one of your servants, she must have added to much of it to the wine." Kenmei explained them.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked in a skeptic voice, and poked Kenmei, ' wait for it, wait for it.' Kenmei thought. Inuyasha poked him one more time, and......CHOMP!

"Aghhh! Get him off me!!!" Inuyasha said waving Kenmei above his head beating him against the wall, and threw Kenmei across the room.

"The pain x.x" Kenmei said, as Inuyasha was babying his finger. While everyone was focused on Inuyasha, Kenmei made his second attempt at escape, still tied up, he hopped to his feet and bounced out of the room, but as soon as he got close to the exit. Inuyasha went chasing after him.

"No not again!" Kenmei screamed as he hopped out into the courtyard running (well hopping at least) from Inuyasha.

"No! Stay away! Stay away!" Kenmei said, as Inuyasha unleashed Sankon Tessou, cutting Kenmei bindings instead of killing him.

"Finally! I'm free! Come Ryu lets get out of here!" Kenmei summoned his dragon shikigami and rode off as fast as possible.

"Bye, bye, baka tachi!" (time for a lesson in Japanese!!!! when speaking about objects the word is singular and plural but when talking about multiple people you just add tachi to the end of the word)

"He got away..." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha it's not like he's evil!" Kagome said walking up with the others.

"Yeah but..."

"It seemed like an honest mistake." Miroku said.

"Miroku what's that lump on your head?" Sango spoke pointing to the large red bump on Miroku's head with what looked like a Buddha's face on it. Kagome looked in her bag for some medicine.

"Wait....SOME OF MY PHOTOS ARE GONE!!!"

"Well at least I got some thing out of all this chaos." Kenmei said, looking through the pictures of last night's party.

"Ugh, I wish I had got the ones that move from the other 'camera' but still, these are pretty funny." Kenmei said riding off to his shrine.

!!!OMAKE!!!

This is my first Omake! an interview with Koga!!!!

"So Koga how does it feel to be one of the only characters not to be invited to Sess and Kag's wedding?" Kenmei said

"Huh what wedding?"

"Umm, never mind."

"OKAAAAAY if you were to meet Kagura right now what would you do?"

"I'd kick that evil wench's a so fu----- hard it make her fu----- family bleed!"

"OH YEAH!!!! BRING IT ON YOU FU----- WOLF BOY!!! Kagura came on stage.

"ANYTIME, ANYWHERE, Bi---!!!!" Koga came after Kagura.

"HURRY!!! GET SECURITY!!!!" Kenmei said.

"i.i yes what is it?" Jakotsu came on stage.

"Oh it's Koga! ioiKAWAII!!!!"

"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KOGA CAN I BORROW YOUR SKIRT!?!" i-i

"TO A COMMERCIAL HURRY" Kenmei said.

(switch to commercial)

Inuyasha comes on a dark stage.

"Vote Inuyasha-Kagome for president!!! Why? Because we have this footage of the other candidate!!! just watch!

"Like, oh my god!!!!! Kagu does this dress make me look fat!?!" Sesshomaru said screaming like a young schoolgirl, he was wearing a Sailor Moon cosplay outfit.

"No, not fat, but you do look a little strange without an arm in that thing" Kagura said in the same voice.

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and bright, and I pity, any girl who isn't me to night!!!" Jaken screamed dressed in another sailor moon outfit.

(end scene return to commercial)

"AGH, IT BURNS!!! IT BURNS!" Kagome said, looking in horror at the scene just shown to her.

"So remember a vote for me is a vote against Sess!!! (and cross-dressing)

note this footage is clearly doctored, and has no ties to reality what so ever. The extremely quick announcer voice said.

(end)

"And that's our show tune in for the next OMAKE!!! Why did we end it now and make you watch that horrible commercial? Because Koga wrecked our set, and I'm evil, you fools................."

A/N: I would write more but the Jakotsu icon is chasing Koga. -.-;;;


	12. Chapter 12 and Omake 2

A/N: Sorry.............but still no one guessed right........................Here is the next chapter, what will happen? It will not be a Lemon or Lime, even though this is a pg-13 fic, the only reason it is, is, because, of the things that could do, like kill off some one (in graphic detail), which is also unlikely, but whatever, and I have a lot to say in this A/N so please bear with me...

Also this fic will include the universe of 'Spirited Away' which I don't own either, and I didn't notice till now but I haven't put a good frame of time on this story, so here it is..........when Kagura is resurrected, and between the actual wedding is about a year or so, and I know some are disappointed that they got married, but, she was already considered the Lady of the West, the only reason for the wedding is to make it official. And every thing else is about day-to-day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...(nails window shut) sorry cant talk right now Rumiko sent The Shichinin-Tai to ensure I never finish this fic, so war is on!!!

Used guesses:Kanna's Mirror

Inside Sess's Castle

Inside Sess's Cake

Inside Kagura's mind

Jaken

The staff of two heads

Still not right, HE IS IN SOME THING as in an object, it's really not that hard to guess a place either. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, so try again, some one has to get it right soon, I hope.

Also if any of you have any ideas for more Omake, please, send them in.

Chapter 12: Naomi (above all, beauty)

Don't worry we'll get back to the actual story some day...but right now we are giving the lovers some down time.

The sun was down, and the lights of a distant town were glowing as Sesshomaru, and Kagura rode on a boat, towards it. As they entered to docks Kagura looked at the passing waters, and all the strange spirits walking the streets. They stepped off the boat, and onto the docks. They walked down the streets, and Sesshomaru was greeted by multiple demons. They eventually reached a bright red bridge, at the other end was a massive castle-like bath house, it was mostly red, but had green roofs, and all the lights were on, as the roar of a large crowed resounded from it.

"Were, staying here?" Kagura said looking at the large bathhouse. Sesshomaru only nodded, and walked across the bridge. At the end they were greeted by an extremely ugly demon, he looked like a frog-cat-human thing, wondering why the spirits would place such an ugly thing on this earth, it was even more repulsive then Jaken!

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome to our bath house, we've been expecting you!" The ugly one said. Sesshomaru, and Kagura stopped.

"Your rooms are on the third floor would you like to go to the baths, of go straight there?" He spoke.

"The baths please." Sesshomaru said calmly. Then handed the, thing, a rather large, bag of gold.

"Yes this way...Sen! Lead these two to the baths!"

"Yes Jaki." A small girl dressed in a pink work kimono came out.

"Sess, what's a human doing here? I thought you said this was the spirit world." Kagura whispered.

"Oh mi'lady this child works for me, she wandered here, and now she's lost, I took her under my wing. I am Yubaba, the owner of this establishment." An old witch said. She was wearing a blue western dress, with had a ruby broach, and wore many rings on her old hands, she had white hair, done in a bun, and her head, which had a red circle on her fore head, was to large for her fat body.

"Oh god, and I thought the other one was ugly." Kagura whispered quietly to Sesshomaru, as they were led down the hall, and into the baths.

"Miss...this is the women's bath...sir the men's baths are in that direction, they are private baths but there are a few other's using it too."Sen said, and walked off.

"Not one for words is she?" Kagura said sarcastically.

"Well see ya." Kagura said and walked in to the baths.

The bath had only a few other women in it so Kagura had it mostly to her self. She walked into the dress rooms, she took off her kimonos, and folded them up and placed them on the shelf, She wrapped a small pink towel around her body and walked out, the other women were gossiping, one was a water sprite, the next was a almost human woman, and the last was a, dog demon... Kagura stepped into the bath, she got somewhat close to them but hid behind a rock in the springs.

"Hey Undine, did you hear that Sesshomaru is here at the bath house?" The woman said to the water sprite.

"Yeah I also heard that he had a woman with him, do you think that's his girlfriend?"

"No way! If he didn't choose me he would never have anyone else." The dog demon said.

"Come on, don't be so stuck up Hotaru, Sess can like other people you know." The normal woman said.

"Yea right, Naoko, I saw that woman, she's not even a dog demon! She's probably a servant, or a con...."

"You don't want to finish that sentence." Kagura said, jumping from behind the rock.

"Ohhhhh, so the wench shows herself, you know, once you bear his child, you'll be history."

"What, did you say!?!"

"You heard me."

"DIEEEE!!!!!" Kagura lunged at the dog, but they got out of the way, and Kagura plunged into the water.

"Ha! You missed!" Kagura jumped up, and they stared each other down, Hotaru slapped Kagura once, but Kagura came back and slapped her twice. Each continued to attack the other.

"That's it." Hotaru said, she rushed over to Kagura, and began to strangle her, and drown her under the water. 'I can't be beat by such a wench.' Kagura thought under the water. She grabbed the edge of the pool, and found one of the women's brushes, she grabbed it and brought it down on her head, hard. They were both now under the water trying to kill each other, Hotaru tried to get out of the water, but she was pulled back into the water, and Kagura ran in front of her, she ran to the dress shelves grabbed her fan and opened it.

"What are you going to do with that? Fan me to death?" Hotaru said getting out of the water.

"Something like that." Kagura said as she brought her fan to the side, a great breeze blew from the fan and blew them all away.

"What is this!?!" Hotaru said, as Undine and, Naoku were flying through the air.

"Weak..." Kagura said as she twisted the fan again.

"Dance of petals." Kagura said, and many pink petals came fourth from the fan and blew around the room. (remember the Kazejin scroll from a few chapters back? it's from there. Hey if Inu can learn new moves so can Kagura.)

"What is this? I can't smell her, I can't see her."

"Ha ha ha ha! This is almost as fun as beating Koga!" Kagura's voice came from nowhere.

"Where are you!!!" Hotaru said sniffing around.

"Sorry can't help you there, but Sesshomaru is mine!" Kagura said, as she came up from behind Hotaru and pushed her into the water.

"Thanks for the workout, but I have to go and get a facial." The petals faded and Kagura picked up her things, and left.

"Next time wench..." Hotaru said fuming from under the water.

!Omake!

Kagura steals Sess's fluff! (Alternate take on this chapter)

The bath had only a few other women in it so Kagura had it mostly to her self. She walked into the dress rooms, she took off her kimonos, and folded them up and placed them on the shelf, She wrapped a small pink towel around her body and walked out, the other women were gossiping, one was a water sprite, the next was a almost human woman, and the last was a, dog demon... Kagura stepped into the bath, she got somewhat close to them but hid behind a rock in the springs.

"Hey Undine, did you hear that Sesshomaru is here at the bath house?" The woman said to the water sprite.

"Really? Do you think he's in the baths right now?" Undine said.

"You know what lets check." The dog said.

"How?" The normal-looking woman said.

"Over here, come look." All three women came over to the side of the baths where a waterfall was pouring down, The dog woman, clawed up the side of the falls, moved a small rock at the crest of the waterfall out of the way to show a small set of window coverings. Kagura Looked over at what they were doing.

"What's this Hotaru?" Undine spoke.

"It's the service passage for the baths, but it was never used, it leads to the men's baths, and you can see every thing from here."

"Wow really let me see!" The water spirit said as she lifted the waters up to look.

"Agh, I hate doing this during the day..." The normal one said, as she stretched her neck many times longer than natural lengths, she lifted her head up and looked through the window.

"Oh there he is, oh my...." Undine said, blushing bright red, she turned from the window.

"What's that thing on his shoulder?" The longneck woman spoke.

"You know, I've never figured that out either, he drags that thing everywhere." Hotaru said.

"You girls have no decency! How can you two just sit there, and watch other people bathe like that?" Undine said.

"Hey over here!" The girls turned around, there standing behind them was a woman in a pink towel, she had black hair, red eyes, no pupils, and was holding something that looked like a fan.

"What do you want?"

"That's my husband, you're looking at."

"Oh!!!! Sorry, so you're the one that got him...agh, I'm so alone." Hotaru said. Kagura pulled out her feather and flew to the window.

"Hmm... he does have his fluffy with him." Kagura said.

"Fluffy?" the women asked.

"Yes that's what everyone calls it, no one actually knows what is, but he apparently cares for it a lot to bathe with it."

"Does he take it off when he sleeps?" Hotaru said.

"Ummmm..."

"You mean you haven't...." Hotaru started, but Undine cut her off.

"Hey you haven't told us your name yet."

"Oh, sorry, my name is Kagura."

"Hi Kagura, my name is Undine, this is Hotaru, and Naoko."

"So Kagura, how about we get a closer look at the 'Fluffy'."

"What do you mean Hotaru?" Naoko asked.

"We steal it."

"Huh, that actually sounds fun, how you want to do it?"

"Well Kagura, you go through the window sneak up behind him, take it, and run. The only reason we can't is because if he catches us were dead but, if he gets his own wife..."

"Fine I'll go." Kagura said as she crawled through the tunnel. She stepped into water, put her body under it and looked around for anyone else, no one but Sess. She slowly crept up behind him, eyes barely above the water. She crept up out of the water, crawled slowly across the ground to Sess's pool, Kagura smelled, a sweet scent, it smelled like bath salts, and soap to wash your hair, perfect, Sess wasn't going to find her as long as she didn't make any sounds. 'Just a little closer, closer, got it!' Kagura thought as she grabbed the fluff, and slowly pulled it closer. Sess moved, Kagura stopped, he stopped, Kagura moved again, she slowly stood up, fluff in hand..........................She ran, fast, she pulled the fluff as hard as she could, running towards the window. 'Huh it's heavy.' She thought, as she leapt through the window and landed into the water.

"Umm, Kagura, yes, we wanted the fluffy but you didn't have to bring the owner too." The women spoke.

"Nani?" Kagura looked behind her, to see the fluffy, and Sess, Kagura's towel fell off, from the running.

"AHHHH!!!!" slap

"Sorry...." Kagura said to Sess, who had a large red hand-mark across his face.

"Um, so is this thing glued on or what?" Hotaru said, tugging on the fluff.

"Yeah I can't get it off." Undine began pulling it to.

"Me next! Me next!" Naoko said. Now all three of the women were pulling on the fluff, yanking if harder, and harder, as the red vain marks appeared on Sess's head. Kagura walked over, to him moved some of the fur out of the way, and....

"Oh my god! It's part of your body!"

(Note, this is true, Rumiko herself, in one of her info books on Inuyasha, noted that the shoulder thing IS part of his body. Now if it's his tail, I don't know, she didn't tell us that much.)

A/N: Don't forget the contest!


	13. Chapter 13

1A/N: to my reviewers, thanks for all of the reviews so far. To the anonymous reviewer, thank you for the advice, please, I'm not being arrogant but I am aware of the Japanese language alphabets, and for you I will put an end to some of the senseless A/N but some will exist for informational purposes, and comedic relief, but please know I'm trying, and also know that some of the ooc is purposeful.

IMPORTANT!: I have forgotten to mention a major error in my story, for those who have not seen 'spirited away' it takes place present-time but my story takes place after the series, the reason the two times meet is because they are in the spirit world where time does not exist. So it works out.

Contest: We have two winners DarkAnty and LinkMaster!!! The spirit of Naraku is in Tokijin so the contest is closed. Both of you put your requests in your next reviews.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha, or Spirited Away, but when I rule Japan I will.

Chapter 13: Kirei (beautiful)

As Kagura entered the dinner hall, she saw a strange black masked thing eating people, but Kagura could care less what happened to any of them, so she continued to the tatami room, there she met Sesshomaru as emotionless as ever, but she just sat down next to him.

"............." Awkward silence, she didn't know what to say to him, he really didn't like talking in the first place, and she knew that he wouldn't be interested in anything about what she had just done, so she remained silent. 'He's so emotionless, how do you start a conversation with this man?' The dinner came in, and the servants looked very...disturbed, Kagura walked over the screen.

"No miss, don't open that!" One of the lesser demon's spoke.

"Out of my way, now." Kagura said, as she pushed him out of the way. When Kagura slid the screen, everything looked normal, until the little girl ran by running for her life, Kagura looked to the left and saw the same massive black thing from before, it seemed to be chasseing the girl. Kagura looked over to the right and saw the witch Yubaba.

"I don't care if he rich, this has got to stop!" The old witch spoke, as she closed her hands, in prayer-style, and pulled them apart to create a large orange orb and hurled it at the black monster, it merely glanced off of it but the monster continued it's advance, and then the sickest thing Kagura had ever witnessed occurred it threw up, oozing black sludge buried her head to toe.

"My kimono! My favorite kimono!" Kagura yelled digging her self out if the sludge.

"Some one get me out this..."

"Shitaki mushrooms my lord?" One of the servants asked Sesshomaru. He used his chop sticks to grab a few. Yes, he had just witnessed what grotesque event had befell his wife, but remained stoic as the other servants attempted to dig her out of the pile. As soon as Kagura broke free of the filth-heap she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, why did you leave me rot in that disgusting heap of filth?"

"The servants dug you out did they not?" Sesshomaru retorted.

"That doesn't matter! Look at my Kimono! It's covered in filth!"

"You have many more of the same style do you not?"

"That's beside the point! It's the principle of the thing! And beside what was _that_?"

"It's called a Noh Face or a Noh Mask they have no physical form, with the exception of the white mask it wears, and most of the time their body's are unstable and they fall apart, that one was particularly strong though, but it was still melting.

"Look who knows everything." Kagura said sarcastically.

"I was forced to learn the many types of demons when I was a child." He spoke. 'He finally says something about his child hood.' Kagura said silently to her self.

The day after that Sesshomaru and Kagura left the bath house and returned to the human world. Rin was very happy for their return, while Kanna was... indifferent. Things returned to normal and Sesshomaru loosened up around Kagura, even if only slightly. Jaken was his normal self, unforunetly, but all-in-all, the castle was normal, well as normal as a castle ruled by dog could be.

Life was good at the western castle, most days were spent in calm quiet peace, but, well peace and serenity aren't good things all the time.

"So board....." Kagura said looking out the window, it was sunny, and the castle had a very cheery mood but, still there was little next nothing to do in the castle.

"Hmmm.... what is some thing entertaining I could do...." Kagura paced around her room.

"That's it!" Kagura hit her fist against her hand.

"I'll take a visit to Wolf boy's caves!" Kagura hopped on to her feather. And flew off the Koga's caves.

"How will he respond, I wonder if he missed me..." Kagura said atop her feather as she circled the caves, she was in the sun's light so none of them could see her, it would be a complete surprise. She dove down to the waterfall covering the cave, she landed on the rock at the side.

"So I'll wait for my chance, okay there's the two that follow him, where's wolf boy though."

"There he is, sitting there on that rock so unsuspecting." Kagura said perched on the rock.

"So board..." Koga said. As he sat on the rock, it was pretty boring around the caves, nothing to do, there weren't even any demons vying for their lands, yes things were definitely boring. Koga began walking towards the main caves, as he walked passed the ledge to the cave the wind began to blow extremely hard, the water from the falls began to rush with the flow of the wind and filled the entire crevice with water. Koga looked around water filled the cave and the other wolfs were swimming around trying to find the surface. The water drained from the cave, along with everything else, only Koga was left in the now wet, and soggy cave.

"Sorry but I hate the smell of wolf, I needed to give you a bath first." Kagura said entering the cave.

"Cough, cough" Koga was still regaining his breath as Kagura approached.

"Oh did the little pup not like his bath?"

"I'll kill you..."

"Puppy want to play?" Kagura said and began patting the water-logged Koga.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh puppy has a bite."

"That's it, I'll kill you!!!" Koga rushed towards Kagura but Kagura swept her fan, and blocked with a wind wall.

"Now for some fun." Kagura rushed to the side and jumped up, Koga followed.

"Dance of blades." Kagura spoke as she twisted her fan and the winds spouted fourth from it. Koga barely managed to dodge the winds as he advanced and punched at Kagura, he missed.

"Dance of bondage." and the currents of the wind flew and bound Koga to the wall.

"Chikusho..." Koga spoke from the wall.

"Koga, there's no reason to fight anymore, Naraku is gone."

"You still killed them, you killed all of them." Koga yelled at her.

"They were selfish, they wanted power, and died for it, you let them go, you killed them."

"Not true." Koga said, as he looked from Kagura's red eyes.

"But you know it is, yes I killed them, but you are no saint either Koga I heard from Sesshomaru you killed off an entire village needlessly for a Shikon shard, if you think about it, you're worse than me Koga, I've never killed a human." Koga was shocked by this revelation he never realized it Kagura never Killed anyone outside of Naraku's demands.

"So Koga can we drop this or do you want to die and join them?" Koga only looked away. 'I've broken his spirit.' Kagura thought.

"Koga, this is my second chance, I was hoping to come to an understanding, I truly am sorry, and you may not forgive me, but this had to be said." Kagura walked out of the cave, and flew into the sky on her feather. 'I am a spirit of the wind, no longer of Naraku, I can do what I wish, and I wish to tie the ends I left, but that won't stop me from kicking his but from here to China.'

A/N: Oh Kagura, how spiritual, until that last part. Sorry for the some what long update, but I really needed to write this one because the main story line returns in the next chapter and I didn't want to leave Koga completely in the dark. Also I know that was ooc of Kagura but she does have morals you know...if you don't know, chikusho is a japanese term that is equal to damn it in english.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: not musch to say here you go!

Disclaimer: nope, don't own anything, and besides if anyone was going to sue anyone would be the owners of this site.

Also I will be starting some new fics, soon I hope, but I will put new fics summaries in my bio when I post them.

Chapter 14: Aku (evil)

The castle was empty, no one was there even the villages were abandoned, and the few too old to leave stayed at their homes and prayed, it was the day of the opening, when the yuurei, spirits of the dead, walked the earth, the day that both demons and humans revered. Rin and Sesshomaru rode on the back of Ah-Un, they were traveling to the closest shrine to wait out the day, and that happened to be the shrine of Kokoro, and Kagura was sure that the old shrine was still falling apart from the battle with Naraku, she would just wait and see how things would pan out.

"Yay were here!" Rin said, as she jumped from Ah-Un.

"Jaken-sama! Hurry up!" The small girl said dragging both Kanna, and the small imp through the shrine gates. There they washed their hands to respect the ground holiness.

"Guess we follow." Kagura said as she finished washing her hands, then, stepped forward, she was wearing a white kimono with feathers decorating the hems, with three large ones, arranged in a circle with the kanji for 'wind' on the back.

"................"

Kagura and Sesshomaru proceeded to the central shrine where most people were not allowed, it was pretty much empty, only a few miko (tachi) sweeping the shrine. The main hall was . . . gone and only a few stacks of wood remained, there was a sign that said 'to worship halls'. As they entered the other worship hall, they found Kenmei in front of a fire, he held a wood pole with paper streamers at the top, he was waving it around chanting a purification spell.

"Evil I banish thee, begone, depart from this world and find peace, go now and never return." Kenmei spoke as he waved the pole above the fire. There were others there behind him two lower priests, and four lower priestesses, there were also some other high ranking officials praying (all of them demons like Sesshomaru). Kenmei looked back and saw Sesshomaru and Kagura. He looked over to the junior priestess, who then handed Sesshomaru prayer beads, then went over to Kagura.

"Thanks." Kagura sat down and watched what the others were doing. This continued on for the next few hours, and when the prayers were over, it was almost sundown. Most at the shrine had left, but Sesshomaru decided to remain at the shrine for the night, for Rin (and Jaken) were sleeping, Kagura sat on the roof of the shrine and looked at the moon, while Sesshomaru sat and watched Rin, Kanna was awake too, looking into her mirror spying on Kagura.

"Huh...guess I really am free." Kagura spoke as she looked up at the moon, it was blue, a rare color, especially for Autumn.

"Aughhhhga!!!" Kagura heard, and a massive demon crept from the side of the mountain, it has a head similar to a long-dead cobra, its body had two legs and six arms, each with three large claws. It came toward the shrine but was blocked by the kekkai, it began swiping it's claws at the barrier, the wall was holding up but shaking under the power of the demon, Sesshomaru, and the rest of the clergy of the shrine came, to the side of the kakkai, the demon broke the wall, and jumped through, it stood now, only looking down upon all that would now appose it. Kenmei ran to the front of the clergy of the shrine.

"Everyone... Now!" Kenmei said as the other threw sacred ropes at the monster, the ropes flew at the beast and tied around it's body.

"Aghhhhh!" The demon screeched in pain, as the ropes burned it skin. It began pulling at the ropes. The priests and priestesses tried to hold the ropes but the demon broke free. It prepared, it drew air into it's mouth, the clergy began running, and Kenmei created a new Kekkai, the monster let loose a horrible roar, Kenmei's barrier was not strong enough to hold the roar's power back and shattered the shards, of the barrier flew and cut Kenmei, like snow does to trees in the winter, he fell to the ground, blood dripping from the cuts. One of the priestesses came and helped Kenmei stand they ran over to Kagura and Sesshomaru.

"Hurry, kill it, that is a demon created by the emotions of the yuurei from dead demons, if you kill it the spirits will be freed."

"Gladly." Kagura said. She stepped forward, readied her fan...

"Dance of blades." She said calmly, as the sharp cutters flew at the monster, the only glanced it and the marks that were left behind quickly healed.

"What's wrong? Those blades should have done more damage." Kagura said as she jumped out of the way of it's claws, it was fast for it's gigantic size, but it only continued it's advance on the shrine. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and struck the beast on the arm but the wound healed once again. Sesshomaru leapt up and rammed Tokijin into it'd forehead, the demon shook and collapsed onto the ground.

"It's over?" Kenmei said.

"How could such a powerful demon be brought down by a strike like that?" Sesshomaru walked over to the demon to retrieve Tokijin, but when he approached his sword, the demon absorbed it into it's body, the monster stood up with the hilt of Tokijin poking out of it's head.

"Thank you, you have given me a new body." The demon spoke in a distorted voice, Kanna came out of the building, she held up her mirror to the monster, the image in the mirror was not the gigantic demon but...

"Naraku...."

A/N: How did you like it? Linkmaster I will try to use your request, but I am hesitant to kill anyone right now in the story, but you will be surprised next chapter, also about the Sesshomaru emotion thing you wanted that probably going to be the hardest thing to write, it's to ooc but I will work out something, but through this story I tried to make it seem that Sesshomaru will 'tolerate' Inuyasha, like he does Jaken, I will be sure that I use at least part of your request, but if I did it would interfere with my original plans for this story, and you wouldn't want me to end this story in a couple chapters would you? There still a lot I have to dish out, and even more to resolve.


	15. Chapter 15

I need Omake! Anyone, please give me Ideas for funny Omake. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Still don't own but I'm working on it, he he he....

Chapter 15: Nanashi (nameless)

"It's over?" Kenmei said.

"How could such a powerful demon be brought down by a strike like that?" Sesshomaru walked over to the demon to retrieve Tokijin, but when he approached his sword, the demon absorbed it into its body, the monster stood up with the hilt of Tokijin poking out of its head.

"Thank you. You have given me a new body." The demon spoke in a distorted voice, Kanna came out of the building, she held up her mirror to the monster, the image in the mirror was not the gigantic demon but...

"Naraku...."

"Yes my daughter, I told you all I would not die so easily." Naraku spoke in the Demon's voice.

"I truly must thank you all, without your prayers to banish these spirits, I would not have this new body, but you Sesshomaru, deserve the most thanks, if you had not saved the fangs of my third incarnation I would not have been able to assimilate my spirit into this body."

"Die Naraku! Dance of Destruction." Kagura went right to point, she blasted Naraku, but even the dances of the wind Goddess, could not stand up to the unified force of many demon spirits, immortal.

"My second daughter, you have gained much power, it is time for you to return to me." Naraku said, reaching for Kagura.

"Never! I am free! You have no power over me anymore!" Kagura said swiping Naraku's Hand with her fan.

"Then die." Naraku said preparing his attack. Naraku's let loose a massive orb of demonic energy from his mouth, and it flew toward Kagura.

"Kazakiribane mai!" Kagura said, as she swept her fan, and spun in a circle, feathers flew out of the fan and surrounded Kagura, the energy hit. The massive blast from the ball, destroyed most of the shrine, and left a huge crater, where Kagura should be.

"Kagura? Kagura where are you?" Kenmei said, limping to the crater's edge.

"Ha, it seems that my young Kagura has met her end." Naraku said maniacally.

"Dance of Destruction." Naraku heard as a huge blast smashed him across the head from above, knocking him to the ground. The power of the blast put Naraku's body into shock. He looked up, and saw Kagura, holding a new fan, the fan of Kazejin, it glowed a white light from the kanji written on the sides.

"Holy sorcery...agh... I must get the Shikon jewel." Naraku said as he stood up, and ran.

"Why is he running?" Kagura spoke.

"He said the Shikon Jewel? It still exists?" Kenmei said.

"A little late in the game don't you think?"

"Hey, I don't know everything. So, who has it?"

"Inuyasha... Oh, god no..." Kagura said as she signaled to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagura pulled out her feather, and she left with Sess following.

"Left behind... Kanna, you can come with me. All of you, protect that girl, Rin." Kenmei said to Kanna, and the shrine.

"I summon thee, dragon shikigami, Ryu!" Then Kenmei and Kanna, rode off after Kagura.

(scene change)

"It's such a peaceful night." Kagome said, walking toward the village

"It's so nice outside, look at that moon." Kagome looked up at the moon, but, something was wrong, it was dark, suddenly a strong wind began blowing harshly in the other direction it had been going. The moon turned red, and the trees bowed against the gales, then a massive demon ran by, not seeing Kagome, then Kagome saw Kagura riding on her feather, with sess following behind on foot.

"What was that? Where are they going?" Kagome said holding on to a tree for dear life.

"Hey you!" A voice behind Kagome said, she turned around, and two figures climbed off the back of a dragon.

"You're that priest." Kagome said, as she stood up and brushed the twigs and leafs from her hair.

"Yes, I am. You are... Kagome?"

"Yeah, um... what was that thing?"

"That was Naraku, and he's after the Shikon Jewel."

"How did he come back again?"

"Long story, but we have to leave now, and um... who has the jewel?"

"Kaede."

"Okay, come on, we have to get there in time."

(Scene change)

"Where is she?" Inuyasha said tapping his foot on the ground.

"Kagome said she'd be here at sundown right?" Sango said.

"But you know Kagome, she's always takes more time then she says." Shippo said.

"So what!?!"

"So what so what? She'll come back eventually..." Sango defended Shippo.

"Huh what was that?" Inuyasha said as the turned to the window of Kaede's hut.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo said.

"We're not alone." Miroku said getting his staff. They all readied their weapons and ran out of Kaede's hut.

"What is it, what could create such a powerful demon aura?" Sango spoke.

"Whatever it is its coming fast." Miroku said.

"And it's big, really big." The ground began shaking, and the sky blocked was blocked out by clouds, then it arrived, a massive demon.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think it's a yuurei daiyoukai." (Ghost lord-demon) Miroku answered.

"Yes my father told me of those demons, they are clusters of dead demons who return from hell on the night of the opening." Sango spoke.

"I don't care, I'm gonna get rid of it in one blow." Inuyasha said rushing forward.

"Wind scar!" The blast directly hit the demon, but it remained .

"What the?"

"Foolish Inuyasha, you cannot destroy me."

"Is that... Naraku?" Sango said.

"Feh... how many times will you come back? Doesn't matter, I'll kill you every time."

"But can you back that up Inuyasha." Naraku said as he blasted him with his demon energy.

"Bakryuuha!"(spelling?) Inuyasha yelled, as he reversed the blast and crushed Naraku.

"Fool..." Naraku said as he recovered from the hit.

"What?"

"You cannot kill me with attacks like that, only holy power can even glance this body."

"Dance of blades." Kagura said as she struck Naraku with the Fuujin no Mai.

"Wench." Naraku said as he released another blast, Kagura dodged it.

"Missed, Dance of Blades." She said as she struck Naraku again.

"Agh..." Naraku said as he turned and ran up the hill to the shrine Kaede was at.

"No! Stop him!" Kenmei said, rushing past the group following Naraku up the hill. When Naraku reached to hill shrine, he smashed it instantly, nothing.

"Where is the jewel?" Naraku said sifting through the wood of the crushed shrine. An arrow flew at him from the left, Naraku chased the arrow straight to a large clearing, Kaede on the back of a brown hoarse, standing on the opposite side of the clearing stood Naraku, slowly advancing to wards her, she was holding the sacred jewel to her chest, she would not give it up or let the people of her village be taken away.

"Give me the jewel." Naraku spoke.

"Never, I will not give ye the sacred jewel." She let fly another arrow, but it had no effect on Naraku.

"How foolish, to think one as withered as you would even attempt at defeating me." Then a glowing arrow pierced through Naraku, he turned around to see Kagome with Kenmei, and Kagome readied another arrow tied with one of Kenmei's seals.

"Take that!"

"Agh."

"Die!" Naraku said as he let loose a blast to counter Kagome's arrow.

"Kanna now." Kenmei said, and Kanna appeared in front of the blast.

"You can have it back." Kanna said calmly as her mirror absorbed the blast and sent it back at Naraku.

"Kanna, if that trick did not work when Inuyasha tried it, what made you think that your version would do any better?" Naraku said.

"Now the jewel is mine." As he turned to Kaede.

"Give me the jewel now." Naraku's eyes glowed and the jewel flew from Keade's hands and into the forehead for Naraku.

"It's mine now." He spoke as the others came behind Naraku.

"How do we beat such a thing?" Kagome said.

"I don't Know but we'll try." Inuyasha said as he rushed forward to attack Naraku.

"Stop!" Kenmei said as the blocked Inuyasha.

"Get out of my way!"

"No Look" Kenmei pointed to the horizon, the sun began rising, and the moment its rays covered Naraku. His body began smoking all over, wherever the light touched the burned.

"Agh." Naraku said, as a black pool gathered as his feet.

"Naraku, you fool, the power of a yuurei daiyoukai only lasts on the day of the opening now that the gates are closing, you and the jewel, will be swallowed by the gate into oblivion." That moment the jewel began glowing red, and the shades from hell were drawn in.

"What is this?" Kenmei said. As Naraku's body collapsed and vanished.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, fool, I intended to open the hell gates, the malice from those spirits is great, and will fill the jewel with hate." Naraku said as his original body reached out of the black pool.

His tentacles attacked, the tendrils attacked and struck anything in their path, Inuyasha guarded with Tetsusaiga, but one of the tendrils impaled him from behind, for Sesshomaru the tendrils stole the Tensusaiga from him, and gouged his arm but his armor blocked it, Kanna protected Kagura, and herself from Naraku's assault, while Kenmei shielded the rest with a barrier.

"A foolish priest." Naraku turned his attention to Kenmei, who was holding up his Kekkai, And Kanna who held hers up. He summoned the power of the corrupted Shikon, and used its aura to attack Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"No!" Kagome said as she rushed forward.

"Kagome don't!" Kenmei said but it was too late Kagome had gone too far past the barrier. Naraku attacked her, but Kenmei came forward and blocked the attack.

"Get to Kanna's barrier." Ken mei said holding his seals in place blocking Naraku's attacks. Kanna let her shield down to let Kagome and the others in but Naraku attacked and struck Kanna with his tendrils, she was injured, but the hits were nothing, for the blows only got her shoulders, and her side, but her kimono was stained with blood. Kanna quickly put her barrier up to protect them, but Kenmei took the offensive.

"I never thought I would have to do this..." Kenmei stood straight, and held his hands in praying position, a yellow glowing circle appeared on the ground around him, and the same circle on his forehead.

"I summon the guardians of the heavens, I ask you to lend me your power, dragon, phoenix, turtle, and tiger, come fourth, and destroy this evil." A bright circle appeared in the sky on each direction of the circle an animal was depicted, dragon, phoenix, turtle, and tiger. The center of the circle began filling with light, a moment later the light descended to the ground and smashed into Naraku.

"That took a lot of power." Kenmei said falling to the ground, panting struggling for air. Kenmei looked at the site of the explosion.

"Did it work?" Kenmei said limping forward, his left hand clutching his shoulder.

"Fool..." Kenmei heard as three tendrils flew out of the debris and stabbed Kenmei in the shoulder, chest, and his side.

"What?" Kenmei gasped as the tendrils pushed him against a tree.

"Agh." Kenmei screamed as he was smashed against the tree.

"Fool, the Shikon jewel gives me too much power, you cannot kill me."

"No..." Kenmei spoke as Naraku's miasma filled the air around him. The rest took their offensive too, Kagura, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, they all attacked, but Naraku was too strong, Kagura dances had no effect, Kanna's mirror was no help, even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacks were as nothing before Naraku.

"Time for this game to end." Naraku spoke as he summoned the power of the jewel.

"Die." He said, but before he could complete his attack, the Shikon pulsed, and it cracked, and strange roots grew out of the black jewel, they spread through Naraku's body, and pierced through his skin and became thorns.

"What is this?" Naraku Spokes as his body became fodder for the jewel. A voice came from the jewel.

"Foolish Naraku, did you truly think that you held any power at all? Now you will become my vessel, until I discover my original body." The feminine voice spoke, as Naraku was enveloped into the blackness of the jewel, and melted away. Then a massive red light spouted out of the orb, and flew into the sky.

"She is free... Nanashi..." Kenmei spoke with his last breath, and died against the tree.

A/N: preview, in the next chapter we learn about the origins and purpose of this new evil... Nanashi.


	16. Chapter 16

1N/A: Not much to say, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, stupid guards, in the way, I will steal that copyright, someday. Also some of the ideas in this story, and part of certain concepts parody parts of the game Otogi which I do not own, but the terms I put them in are fairly public domain, so ha!

Chapter 16: Hakaisha (destroyer)

"Time for this game to end." Naraku spoke as he summoned the power of the jewel.

"Die." He said, but before he could complete his attack, the Shikon pulsed, and it cracked, and strange roots grew out of the black jewel, they spread through Naraku's body, and pierced through his skin and became thorns.

"What is this?" Naraku Spokes as his body became fodder for the jewel. A voice came from the jewel.

"Foolish Naraku, did you truly think that you held any power at all? Now you will become my vessel, until I discover my original body." The feminine voice spoke, as Naraku was enveloped into the blackness of the jewel, and melted away. Then a massive red light spouted out of the orb, and flew into the sky.

"She if free... Nanashi..." Kenmei spoke with his last breath, and died against the tree.

The light faded from the morning sky, and the sun shone on the destroyed battle field.

"Did we win?" Kagome asked, as she walked by Inuyasha and looked as where Naraku had died.

"Guess so, but what was that light?" Inuyasha answered, as he sheathed Tetsusaiga. Keade walked over to them.

"Is everyone fine? Need ye any bandages?" She spoke.

"What about that priest? He got a direct hit from Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"He's dead, he died after the red light disappeared." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked away towards Kagura in his void of care voice. Kaede nodded, and walked over to Kenmei's body lying against the tree.

"Poor child." Kaede said, as she took the cover off her hoarse and covered his body.

"He said something before he died, what was it?" Miroku asked.

"He said... she is free... Nanashi." Kanna spoke as she stepped closer to the body.

"Look." Kanna pointed to a scroll next to Kenmei's body.

"What is this?" Kaede spoke as she lifted to scroll from the ground, it was bound with a silver chain, with a small coin with a square hole in the middle.

"This is a seal." Kaede said as she broke the chains and removed the seal, but as soon as she did a blue light enveloped them all, they were transported to somewhere else, the blue light faded, and they were standing on stone steps on the side of a tree-covered mountain.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked. They looked up the stone stairway, it was night and the lights of the stone lamps that were on both sides of the steps.

"This is the legend of the first court of Japan." A voice behind them all spoke. All turned around to see Kenmei standing on the steps.

"What? How?" Kagome asked wondering so many things at once.

"This is the world of a story, a legend of the most powerful demon who will ever exist."

"I see the power of the scroll pulled us into another realm." Said Kaede.

"Yes, follow me, you all need to see with your own eyes." Kenmei said as he walked up the path, they followed, and as they reached the end of the path a huge stone door came into view, it was covered with many slips of paper, and sacred ropes bound it closed.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked as Kenmei approached the door, he cast one of his seals to the door and the seals burned away, and the great stone door slowly opened.

"The gates of hell." Kenmei said as he waled through the stone archway into the darkness of the mountain.

"I hope he was joking..." Shippo said, being squeezed by a panicked Kagome. They entered the mountain into a large stone cave, it lead down deep into the mountain like a hallway, and many ghost-lights filled the tunnel with light. And there were many red archway supporting the cavern, winding their way down the abyss.

"Restless souls." Miroku warned as they continued the sojourn into the void. They eventually reached a massive enclosure with a shrine built into the stone.

"This is the nameless shrine, it is forbidden, few know of it's existence, fewer have walked these halls." Kenmei spoke, as he sat on the steps of the shrine.

"Why are we here." Sango piped up from her silence.

"You need to see the mistakes of the first court of japan, and to hear the predictions of empress Himiko, the queen the prevented destruction." Kenmei finished as the room filled with light, and the only thing anyone could see was each other.

"It all started after the first emperor, Jimmu-Tenno brought culture to Japan, to rule he constructed a court of nine counselors, but the men were corrupted, and sought to create an ultimate weapon of annihilation, deemed Nanashi." Kenmei spoke as the light swirled around them and became figures, of nine ningen(humans) standing in a circle, standing in the center was a shapeless form, the men began chanting, as the figure began to take shape, she was dressed in a kimono, the kimono had many layers three of which hung off her shoulders, the other four wrapped tightly around her body, and they went down and stopped above her knees like Kagome's skirt, the sleeves went down to her feet. She had long hair, with nine hairpins sticking out in every direction, behind her, was a circular stone with a eight pointed cross in the middle whose points went past the circle, to from spike-like ends.

"Is that her?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, she is the combination of many kami, and youkai, her powers comes from the Shikon, and she was absolute, not even the emperor could vanquish her, so he went to his grandmother, Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, and divine guardian of Japan, Amaterasu summoned nine Kami, that had great power, but even they were powerless before Nanashi." The lights swirled again, showing the power, of the demon goddess, fending off the great kami, of those one familiar, Suijin, holding the trident of Amakoi, using her power to defeat Nanashi, but to no avail, she was defeated.

"Her power was truly terrible, but then she came The priestess Midoriko..." The lights revealed the priestess.

"Amaterasu gave her the sacred objects, the mirror, the sword, and the beads. With these holy objects, and her power to purify Nanashi's power, she defeated her, but Nanashi abandoned her body and possessed Midoriko, with the last bit of holiness she had in her, Midoriko cast both of their souls out as other demons who were under Nanashi's control devoured her, but the unleashing of the two souls, created the Shikon no tama, and it's light ended the battle, destroying all of the demons." The light shifted to the cave where midoriko's body still stood, with the demons wrapped around her, binding her body even in death.

"This place is where the surviving humans sealed her body, and those were my ancestors, the Onmyoji clan, we have been holding this burden for centuries, protecting these grounds from those who wish for her power." Kenmei stood, and the lights faded, revealing the shrine once again, Kenmei opened the doors, and led them into the jinja. In the back behind the altar, was a door.

"Follow me." Kenmei said as Kenmei walked into the door, the others followed, it led down into the darkness, they walked downward, down a long set of stairs, through many of the red torii shrine gates, with no light, beside the lights of the dead spirits. They were led through another door into a brightly lit room with floors and walls of wood, the lamps the hung from the ceiling were arranged in rows and lines, leading to a large wood door with many seals stuck to it, even more then the first door, once again Kenmei dispelled the magic and walked through, in to a another large stone room, but is was filled with water like a huge underground lake, from the door a wooden bridge led into the center of the lake there was a large ring platform, with five sub platforms around it. Kenmei walked to the end and turned, to everyone.

"This is the grave site, this is where my clan sealed away the most formidable demons and spirits." Kenmei looked down into the murky water, the others looked too, and there were hundreds of thousands of sacred stones, each tied with sacred ropes, suddenly five wheels tied to the five sub platforms began turning bringing up ropes from the water, and bubbles began to erupt from under the waters as a center platform raised up to the surface in the middle of the ring platform, and on it was a massive rock tied with many ropes, Kenmei approached it and the it's many ropes snapped, and fell into the water, the stone began cracking, as fragments fell into the water and crumbled into dust, to reaveal the frozen body of Nanashi.

"Now to tell you the rest, after the defeat of Nanashi, the next empress Himiko, predicted this..."a shadow bourne from a one who lusted holiness, will die and be bourn four more times, on it's final departure he shall devour the four souls and unleash one who was sealed." this prediction is flawed, on one knew what it meant but our family knew it was about the Shikon jewel, what we did not know was if Nanashi or Midoriko would be the one to return, so we assumed the worst and kept track of the location of the Shikon No Tama, when the priestess Kikyo died and dragged the jewel to Jigoku with her we were over joyed, were too were freed from the responsibility of the Shikon No Tama." Kenmei turned to the body of Nanashi.

"You must do this to stop her, you must find the nine kami and ask for their help, each will give you part of a sacred spell that will banish Nanashi into Jigoku." Kenmei spoke as the light returned and he faded away.

"Go to my shrine pray to Kokoro and she will grant you the first kanji of the spell." Kenmei said as the light faded. They were back in the field, his body, and the scroll was gone, nowhere to be found, but then a white bird flew over head, and flew off in the direction of the shrine. Everyone was silent, their days of peace would not last much longer.

(Scene change)

"I am free, and look at all these wonderful demon spirits I've collected." A shadowy figure spoke as it admired all the fake jewels it had created.

"Lets see Kaguya, Naraku, Hyoga, what other powerful demon spirits can I collect next?"

A/N: how did you like this chapter? I know, slightly boring with all those long paragraphs, I'll try to update soon.

But Anyone, I need ideas for omake! Pretty much anything will do, keep it pg-13 (iv'e had no good ideas for omake so please help)


	17. Chapter 17 and Omake 3

A/N: I have some new stories up if anyone is interested, one's a horror story based on the game fatal frame, it is stand-alone so you don't have to know about the game to understand the storyline, Kagome is the major character, but Kagura makes an appearance, well so does everybody else, but who cares? Another a zodiac, find out which character you are according to the stars. The next is a one shot about Kagura being a witch.

Thanks to my reveiwers, and to one of them, an Omake is and extra scene for humor, or fun.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. (Also please note that the song you are about to read is a revised rendition of Rin's song at the end of that one cat episode.)

Chapter 17: Arashinomaenoshizukesa (calm before the storm)

"In the valley, in the glen, by the stream, in my dreams, Lord Sesshomaru where are you? Jaken is serving under you too! Lady Kagura newly come, she soars higher than the sun! With her grace, she rides the winds, born anew, and free from her sins!" Rin sang her new song, she was on the back of Ah-Un, waiting for the three to return, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Jaken, were on the way to a clearing, Sesshomaru had asked Kagura to accompany him, saying that, "he needed to see something."

"So why did you bring me out here?" Kagura spoke as she walked behind Sesshomaru, no response. They continued forward into a clearing, they stopped.

"I grow tired of this game." Kagura spoke showing her old personality, she hadn't for quite a while, making her mood even more volatile.

"Will you fight me?" Sesshomaru came right out of the blue.

"What do you mean? Will I fight you?"

"I need to know something." Sesshomaru responded calmly. Kagura pulled out her fan, and covered her face.

"Fine I will accept." Kagura responded.

"Jaken, begin." Sesshomaru spoke to the small imp.

"Yes Mi'lord!" Jaken spoke. He lifted up the twin headed staff.

"Staff of two heads, bring fourth the battlefield!" Jaken spoke as he tapped the bottom of the staff onto the ground, the two heads began laughing, as fire came fourth from the old man, and water from the woman. The two elements encircled Kagura and Sesshomaru, the ground glowed, and barrier formed around them.

"What is this?" Kagura said as the glow faded.

"This is the power of the staff of two heads! This entire area was created the moment you accepted the battle, it is but an illusion so do not hold back." Jaken spoke loudly. Two bright lights came from the mouths of the staff.

"This light is the power of your illusion's body, if it should fade the contest is over."

"Kagura, let me see your power." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I will shred you with my winds! Dance of Blades!" the crescent shaped blades of death flew at Sesshomaru.

"Hmpf." Sesshomaru raised his hand up, his middle and index figure nails glowed, and a whip of light formed between them, he brought the whip to each side and brushed Kagura's blades away like simple arrows to a stone wall.

"Fine, have it your way, Dance of the Heavens." Kagura said calmly as she raised her fan to the skies. White wind-spears fell from the clear sky.

"Can you dodge the very heaven's wrath Sesshomaru? Hahahahaha! Show me." Kagura said arrogantly, as the spears fell on the ground. Sesshomaru used the whip to smack as many of the needles as he could, but many more fell on him. The old man laughed on the staff of two heads as the red light that represented Sesshomaru dimmed.

".........." Sesshomaru quickly recovered and slung the light whip at Kagura, the quick whip quickly surrounded her, it tied around her body like a tight rope, and was burning through Kagura's skin, her light dimmed.

"No..." Kagura spoke as she held her fan against the bindings, trying to keep them from shredding her body.

"Only one attack..." She moved the fan quickly out of the net, and cast the Kazakiribane mai before the it ripped her through. The feathers surrounded her, and she disappeared.

"Dance of the Dragon!" It was quick, the tornados hit Sesshomaru head on. The dust faded, and Sesshomaru stood in the dust, his eyes red. 'Hmmm... He's mad, lets see if I can push him off the edge.' Kagura thought as she landed directly across from Sesshomaru.

"Yes, the great lord Sesshomaru! Brought down by a delicate woman such as myself." Kagura said, daunting Sesshomaru, asking him to transform, she would much like to see a three legged dog, limping around while defending itself. He transformed into the massive dog he truly was, baring his fangs he ran to Kagura and struck hard, and fast. Kagura was barely able to evade the shrikes, but managed to dodge them she pulled out her feather, and flew up into the sky, but Sesshomaru, followed, jumping up as if to take flight.

"What the?" Kagura said as Sesshomaru's dog-form came closer.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura sent wind at Sesshomaru, and they hit, due to his large size, but they merely glanced of his body leaving minor cuts.

"My dance can hurt him?" Kagura said as tried to fly faster, but no use, Sesshomaru caught up and stabbed Kagura through the gut with his three claws, they soon spilt straight through her body, as poison flowed from the nails.

"This, it happened before, Naraku did this to me." Kagura said as she fell to the ground.

She was now on the ground as the jade colored vapors flowed from the wounds, there were flowers, just like the ones from before, there, were birds chirping, everyone happy that the evil wind witch was dying. A shadow Covered Kagura, she looked up.

"Sesshomaru." Kagura said, she was once again thrust in the exact same situation as before, she estimated it would end the same way, but Sesshomaru remained silent.

"I guess I lost..." Kagura said as the poison spread.

"I can't move anymore." She silently sat there with Sesshomaru watching, unable to move, it became harder to breathe, as Kagura coughed to try to clear the poison.

"Are you going?" Sesshomaru finally said.

"What?" Kagura finally managed to say. 'What is he doing? It this some kind of sick joke? What is he trying to pull? What if... what if this is some kind of act?' Kagura thought to herself as she decided to play along.

"Yeah, soon." Kagura felt her body fading away, just like before, then the light returned the drew them both in. The illusion broke, and they were both fine again, Kagura spoke.

"And the beautiful wind sorceress faded into the winds she was born from, she whispered, as she flew away, she whispered, "I am the wind, I am the free wind." Kagura walked over to where Sess was standing, and held her fan over her face.

"We can leave now, can't we?" Sesshomaru nodded, and they walked back to Rin.

"In the valley, in the glen, by the stream, in my dreams, Lord Sesshomaru where are you? Jaken is serving under you too! Lady Kagura newly come, she soars higher than the sun! With her grace, she rides the winds, born anew, and free from her sins!" Rin was singing her song as Sesshomaru and Kagura came beck to the clearing.

"Kagura, I will take Rin back to the castle, I will leave you to go to the shrine." Sesshomaru said as the flew away on Ah-Un.

"He's worse than Naraku, leaving all the hard work to me, whatever, I'll get my revenge eventually." Kagura said as she took off on her feather. She arrived at the shrine at sunset, barely enough energy to make it.

"Damn you Sesshomaru, hurting me like that, it's so hard to stay awake." Kagura spoke as she landed on the ground, she walked forward, past two dog statues.

"Stupid dogs, I hate dogs, now and forever." She walked past them, through the gates, they growled.

"What the?" Kagura spoke as the turned, the statues, they were moving.

"Another problem for me to handle, how truly wonderful." Kagura pulled out her fan and swept it to the side and sliced one of the two stone dogs in half.

"How easily dispatched these guardians are." Kagura said as she sliced the other one to pieces. Kagura turned to leave, but the growling of the dogs returned, Kagura looked back, they were whole.

"What is this magic?" Kagura spoke as the dogs stepped closer, Kagura prepared her fan, but one of the two dog-guards jumped on to her and held her arm tight, preventing her from moving her fan to attack.

"Damn you." Kagura spoke as the other dog advanced.

"Stop." A voice came from the shrine, a woman.

"Who are you?" Kagura spoke in a I-don't-need-help voice.

"My name is Koten, here to call off the dogs, so you are here to challenge Kokoro?" The woman said, as she called off the dogs.

"What do you mean challenge? I was sent here to receive something called 'nine cuts kanji'."

"Yes, but to obtain such a powerful item requires that you defeat Kokoro, you're the second one who' s come, one named Inuyasha arrived only a few hours ago."

"So dog boy is here? Hmm, I could make this into a game. Take me to Inuyasha."

"Yes, he is this way." Koten led Kagura through the gates, into the all too familiar shrine, how karma continued to bring them here, to this place, like some kind of silent hill, with a history unknown even by those who lived there.

"In here." Koten spoke as she opened the door, there sat Inuyasha and his friends.

"Kagura." Inuyasha said, in a serious tone.

"Oh ignore him, come sit down." Kagome invited. Kagura sat on the pillow closest to the window.

"So you're here for the kanji too I assume."

"Yeah, it's the only lead we have." Kagome responded.

"Kagura?" Sango chimed in.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for saving Kohaku." Sango spoke.

"It's okay, no need to thank me."

"You know, Kagura, you've changed." Kagome said.

"Have I?"

"Yeah, a lot to, look where you are now." Kagome continued.

"And you don't smell like Naraku anymore." Inuyasha spoke.

"I...I don't?" Kagura spoke, thinking back, had she changed that much? Was she so different?

"Kagura, please take off your clothes." Miroku said straight to Kagura.

"What! What did you just say monk?" Sango walked over to Miroku.

"I meant nothing by Sango!"

"What? How could that not mean anything? You just asked her to get naked! Pervert!" Sango began to beat Miroku.

"Miroku! That is a new time low!" Kagome responded.

"Wait stop, I only wish to see the scar on her back nothing more! Nothing more!"

"Well it sure didn't sound like it." Sango spoke as she sat back down.

"My scar?" Kagura said as she turned the other way and shed the top of her kimono, to show her back, the spider mark, it was fading, disappearing from her skin.

"I see, then Naraku must truly be dead, or at least absorbed into that Nanashi demon. As a result all of his influence is fading, seeing as that your scar is disappearing, I also predict that Kanna is changing to, she may be able to feel emotions now." Miroku spoke.

"Excuse me, but this shrine has a large library, with many books on the properties of demons, you may be able to learn something, yes Naraku was a most talented demon, but nothing he did was ground breaking or new for demonic abilities. So any techniques he used should be cataloged." Koten spoke, as she led them into the next building.

"This is the library, you may use any of the books, scrolls, or papers you need, just be carful of the older copies, they tend to shred easily." Koten left them in the library.

"Well we might find something, about Nanashi, agh this is going to take forever." Kagome spoke as she picked up a book and read.

A/N: Well another chapter out, sorry fo the long update, I've been sick. Next chapter will be out as soon as can get it out,(I wrote this one 2 times, and not just revisions, complete chapter rewrites, before it was ready to post)

Omake 4

(Sesshomaru takes over the show! Based off Japanese Inuyasha omake)

"Jaken, who are these people?" Sesshomaru asked as two men in business suits came in front of him.

"I Think they are the show's producers!" Jaken answered.

"Yes! Yes! We are the show producers!" The two suited men yelled.

"Good" Sesshomaru pulls out his sword.

"What are you doing with that? Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sesshomaru slices one of the producer's heads off.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Run!" The second screamed.

"Die." Sesshomaru impales the other.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Do you feel better?" Rin asked.

"Not yet." Sesshomaru takes over the studio and rules with an iron fist.

"Sesshomaru! And feudal lord's tale!" Jaken screams on the commercial for what was originally Inuyasha's the show starts, showing Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, as main characters, Kagura as love interest, and Inuyasha as the villain.

"What?!? No this is my show, you hear me Sesshomaru! My show!" Inuyasha screams and pulls out Tetsusaiga, it disappears.

"What!?! where's my sword!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, the writers gave it to Sesshomaru." Kagura comes out dressed like a business woman.

"What? Kagura? Why are you here?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm your new Manager, Lawyer, and all around over seer, A.K.A. QUEEN OF YOUR ENTIRE WORLD!" Kagura pulls out cell and begins talking.

"Yes turn Kikyo into Inuyasha's absolute love interest, except she has lepracy, and can't get out of bed, also we need to chop off all Inuyasha's hair, then we give Kagome to Koga, then we make Koga, 6"4' and built like a line backer, the writers can do that can't they? Next we give Kaede her eye back and take one from Kikyo, then we need to get Inuyasha some new pants because M. C. Hammer is suing us, oh and Inuyasha starts his new workout today..." Kagura continues to ruin Inuyasha's life.

"I Am so screwed..." Inuyasha said as Kagura came closer.

"Time for doggy to try on his leash." Kagura holds out leather collar with Inuyasha's name on it in silver lettering.

"Oh god in heaven...." Kagura fights Inuyasha and manages to get the collar on him.

"I need you to move all my kimono into my new trailer." Kagura ties Inuyasha to Japanese wagon filled with many kimono, while Kagura torments Inuyasha by smacking him with her fan.

The wagon gets close to Kagura's trailer, Rumiko Takahashi herself stands in the middle of the road.

"Get out of the way! This show belongs to me and Sesshomaru now!" Kagura opens fan and sent a Dance of Blades Rumiko's way.

"Hiyaa!" Rumiko punches blades out of the way.

"What? My dance? Stopped by an old woman?" Kagura puts fan in her pocket and starts to fight Rumiko. Rumiko pulls out pencil and draws Kagura's heart in her hand.

"What? No!" Kagura has heart attack.

"FINE! if you give me my heart, I'll give you Inuyasha."

"Deal."

"And that children, is how Rumiko saved Inuyasha, the next day she fired Kagura, and that's the true reason she wrote "Kaze" but Kagura lived happily ever after mooching off Sesshomaru's paychecks. Which is about.... a...... oh...... I don't know, a lot of money a year! Join us next time for another stupid utterly useless Omake!"

A/N: Sorry about the long update, I'll try to be quicker, Stormy I'll use you omake idea soon.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: sorry for the long update, thanks for all the reviews, and the reason miroku can't rely on his wind tunnel to check if Naraku is dead is in the second movie, (Naraku can get rid of the tunnel when ever he wants). On with the show!

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own...

Chapter 18: tengoku no megami (goddess of heaven)

The numerous books in the library were all useless, there was little to none useful information in any of them, so they decided to go to the sacred tree and ask the goddess. The tree was in the center of a crystal blue pond, and a faint light lit the scene.

"This is the sacred tree." spoke the priestess Koten as the others followed. Koten approached the tree, and spoke.

"In the shadows of the stars, in their holy light, free the spirits trapped within, free them from their plight... sacred tears from heaven's veil, that turn destiny's unfavorable wheel, reveal to us in this ethereal mirror the will of heaven's might!" She chanted as the world around them washed away like ink in water. Bright points of light, a sea of swirling stars peered from the blackness.

"Who has summoned me? Who has broken the seal? That magic I spun upon my sacred tree?" A woman's voice gently spoke, as a beautiful woman wearing a kimono of all colors, her black hair had many pins and other decor, a very ornate heavenly being.

"It was me the high priestess, Koten of the Daijinja Kokoro." The goddess looked away, then to the others. She looked at them then fixed her eyes on Kagura.

"You have an air flowing around you, your aura, it's pure, but you are a demon." Kokoro spoke.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kagura answered.

"I see, but you all must leave, I sense her the nameless one, Nanashi."

"But I thought you had the power to stop her!" Kagome asked.

"I used to, but now it would take many times more power to stop her, and still we do not have any one like Midoriko, we don't even have Amaterasu's weapons." She spoke.

"So there's nothing you can do?" Inuyasha brazenly asked.

"There is one thing, I can find her..." She spoke as she spun around and began to dance, the stars rushed by and focused on a green and blue planet.

"What is that?" Miroku asked.

"I think it's earth." Kagome answered. As the sphere closed in on the small islands of Japan.

"I didn't know the world was so big." Shippo spoke in amazement. The island focused more and were now flying above the ground, the trees were dead, and dark clouds filled the sky as a floating castle stood in the center of the whirling demonic clouds. And there she was Nanashi, standing on the castle many bright spheres surrounded her an image twisted in each one, Naraku, Menomaru, Ryukotsei, Kaguya, Tsubaki, Yura, Urasue, Goshinki, Taigokumaru, Ruri, and Hari, all twisted in agony within the orbs.

"She has found me!" Kokoro yelled as the illusion broke, Kokoro fell to the ground and Koten rushed forward to help, but a black aura surrounded her, she stood, her eyes empty and merciless.

"Foolish Kami, she led me right to all of you, ha, if you think you can defeat me, try right now." She spoke.

"Fine! I will" Inuyasha spoke as he let loose the wind scar. As the blast approached Nanashi she lifted her hand and the wind scar parted into nothing.

"You are dust in my wake, Inuyasha, if you were to fight the real me you could not even swing your sword." She spoke as she clutched her hang and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"See Inuyasha, I need only think it and you will die, I will thrust the will into eternal purgatory. The souls of even the Kami are mere playthings. Abandon all hope, there is no way to kill me now." She spoke as her spirit left Kokoro's. Everything returned to normal. Kokoro stood.

"Do you see what you are upagainst? The only way to stop her is to thrust her into hell, for she cannot die."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Kagome asked.

"You came here for the nine cuts? Did you not, well that magic died along time ago, the only way to stop her is with the Kusanagi No Tsurugi, The Yata No Kagami, and The Yasakani No Magatama. They are all in the same place, heaven, and the only way to reach them is with Kagura.

"What do you mean, my name is Kagura."

"Is that so? What a strange coincidence, you are named Kagura? I had meant that someone must dance the sacred rituals, the Kagura. There are five kagura each one corresponds to one of the guardians of heaven, ohryu, soryu, suzaku, genbu, and byakko, the dances are each kept in the respective shrines. Find them, before it is to late, the will of Nanashi becomes stronger with each demon she seals." She spoke as she faded away.

A/N: So how was it? I know a little short, but I just don't know where I want to go with this. Anyway thanks for all of the reviews, I'll try to update soon!


End file.
